Télempathie
by lagentillefan
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive quand on vexe un sorcier...
1. Chapter 1

**TELEMPATHIE**

L'équipe du lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard se trouvait sur M3B-425, planète à la végétation sauvage et à la civilisation proche des Indiens, les Malikaches. Teyla Emmagan et Ronon Dex appréciaient bien ce peuple, accueillant et spirituel, tandis que le docteur Rodney McKay ne cessait de pester contre leurs croyances idéalistes et improbables. L'astrophysicien ne croyait en aucune religion. Seule la science était la sienne.

Voyant l'obstination de l'étranger, Amiteth, le sorcier du village où se trouvait l'équipe SGA-1, décida de le convaincre.

**Amiteth :** Venez, Lubeye(1). Venez voir que tout est possible.

**Rodney :** Désolé, je ne crois pas à votre magie, vos esprits et tout le tremblement.

**Amiteth** _(mystérieux) _Pour le moment, oui.

Amiteth fit entrer McKay dans son espèce de tipi et le fit asseoir par terre.

**Amiteth :** Ouvrez votre esprit, Lubeye.

**Rodney **_(soupirant et croisant les bras) _C'est inutile, n'insistez pas.

Sans prévenir, Amiteth posa sa main sur le front du Canadien. Celui-ci pouvait sentir que le sorcier malikache avait un objet rond et métallique dans sa paume et qu'il le lui collait au milieu du front. McKay sentit soudain une douleur fulgurante lui vriller le crâne et il poussa alors un cri effrayant.

Entendant son ami, John se précipita vers le tipi, y entra et vit McKay recroquevillé sur le sol, se tenant la tête des deux mains, et le sorcier Amiteth sourire avec un air satisfait. Voyant le militaire lever son arme vers lui, le Malikache lui fit un sourire rassurant.

**Amiteth :** Tout va bien.

**John **_(méfiant)_ Oh, vraiment ?

**Amiteth :** Votre ami va juste voir que ce que je dis est vrai, Riawor(2).

**John :** Quoi ?

Peu à peu, McKay se détendit puis il finit par s'asseoir lentement en se tenant les tempes, grommelant.

**John** _(inquiet) _McKay, ça va ?

**Rodney** _(se frottant les tempes) _Oui, oui. Juste un bon mal de crâne. _(à Amiteth)_ Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

**Amiteth** _(avec un sourire madré) _Vous verrez…bientôt.

**John** _(s'interrogeant sur l'air énigmatique du sorcier) _Ecoutez, McKay, on va y aller. Beckett vous examinera.

**Rodney** _(regardant Amiteth avec un air soupçonneux) _…Ok…

Les deux hommes sortirent du tipi sous le regard mystérieux et satisfait d'Amiteth. Sheppard appela Teyla et Ronon et tous partirent vers la Porte.

**Teyla :** Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**John :** McKay a eu des ennuis…

**Ronon :** Encore ! _(Rodney lui jeta un regard noir)_ Et lesquels, cette fois-ci ?

**John :** Je crois qu'il a vexé le sorcier du village.

**Ronon :** Et comment ?

**Teyla :** Ne me dites pas qu'il a critiqué ses croyances ?

**John :** Oh si !

**Ronon** _(intrigué par la supposition de Teyla) _Pourquoi ?

**Teyla** _(soupirant) _Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive(3). Vraiment, Dr McKay…

**Rodney** _(boudant) _Oui, bon, ça va…

Arrivés à la Porte des Etoiles, Teyla composa l'adresse d'Atlantis et toute l'équipe traversa enfin le vortex.

**ooOOoo**

1 Prononciation : loubaille. Traduction : yeux bleus

2 Traduction : guerrier

3 Voir épisode « Hors d'Atteinte »


	2. Chapter 2

Le docteur Carson Beckett n'ayant rien trouvé d'anormal chez Rodney, l'équipe du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard se rendirent à la salle de conférence pour le débriefing avec le docteur Elizabeth Weir, le leader d'Atlantis, et le colonel Steven Caldwell, chef de la section militaire de la cité.

**Elizabeth :** Donc, à part l'incident avec leur… sorcier, il n'y a eu aucun autre problème ?

**Teyla :** Oui. Vos anthropologues devraient venir voir ce peuple car leur société est très intéressante.

**Elizabeth** _(souriant) _Je déciderai de cela avec votre rapport.

**Caldwell :** Et sinon, possèdent-ils une quelconque technologie qui pourrait nous servir ?

**Rodney :** Non. Leur civilisation n'est pas suffisamment développée pour ça.

**John** _(levant les yeux au ciel) _/ Et voilà ! Avec Caldwell, c'est militaire militaire. Il pourrait pas retirer le balai qu'il a dans le cul /4

Rodney se mit à rire doucement quand quelque chose le frappa soudain : Caldwell n'avait pas réagi aux paroles de Sheppard. Croyant que c'était la fatigue, l'astrophysicien haussa les épaules et se replongea dans le débriefing.

Celui-ci dura encore une dizaine de minutes puis chacun repartit vaquer à ses occupations. Elizabeth rassemblait encore ses papiers tandis que Rodney déconnectait son ordinateur. Il se dirigea enfin vers la sortie quand…

**Elizabeth** _(avec un ton sensuel et gourmand) _/ Hmm…Rodney, vous avez vraiment des fesses à croquer…/ (4)

Le Canadien se retourna, surpris et rougissant, et regarda la diplomate avec de grands yeux.

**Rodney **_(déstabilisé) _P…Pardon ?

**Elizabeth** _(avec un air interrogateur) _Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, Rodney /Haa, ses yeux bleus, si profonds et si clairs à la fois, si expressifs…/

Rodney se rendit alors compte que la jeune femme n'avait pas remué les lèvres. Il entendait ses pensées ! Ce damné sorcier l'avait rendu télépathe !

**Elizabeth :** Rodney / Et ses lèvres…Je voudrais bien y goûter…Il a aussi des épaules solides et carrées. Y poser la tête doit être si agréable et sécurisant. Et son torse ferme…J'aimerais tant passer mes mains sous son T-shirt pour le caresser…Et ses hanches…On pourrait…/

Et là, les pensées d'Elizabeth devinrent des images : la jeune femme les imagina tous les deux entrain de faire l'amour sensuellement sur la table de la salle de conférence. Alors qu'il avait rougi au fur et à mesure de sa description physique par la diplomate, Rodney vira carrément au rouge vif face au fantasme de la jeune femme. On pouvait presque imaginait la vapeur lui sortir des pores de la peau tellement il avait chaud. Il tira même son col pour respirer et se racla légèrement la gorge.

**Elizabeth** _(inquiète devant son silence) _Rodney ? Ça va / Pourquoi est-il si rouge /

**Rodney** _(rougissant toujours) _Hein ? Heu…Oui, oui. Merci, Elizabeth.

Et l'astrophysicien partit précipitamment, très embarrassé, devant une Elizabeth interdite. Bon, direction l'infirmerie et vite !

(4) /pensées que Rodney entend/


	3. Chapter 3

Quand l'astrophysicien canadien arriva à la section médicale, il y trouva Carson, bien entendu, mais aussi le lieutenant Laura Cadman(5) et ils étaient entrain de discuter tranquillement. Déjà assailli par les pensées des personnes qu'il avait croisées pour venir jusqu'ici, Rodney reçut celles de ses amis de plein fouet.

**Carson :** / J'aimerais tant répondre à ses avances…mais ce serait irresponsable. Je ne dois pas m'attacher. /

Les pensées de la militaire étaient nettement plus osées : elle s'imaginait arracher les vêtements du médecin écossais et se jeter sauvagement et passionnément sur lui. Et Rodney ne tint plus : il explosa.

**Rodney** _(râlant) _Pitié, Cadman, prenez une chambre !

**Laura** _(très surprise) _Quoi ?

**Rodney :** Si vous voulez lui arracher ses fringues _(montrant Carson, qui rougit immédiatement)_, allez-y, mais pas ici !

Laura était muette de stupeur tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rouge. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ! Mais McKay ne s'arrêta pas en si bon chemin. Il se tourna vers l'Ecossais, toujours très rouge.

**Rodney :** Quant à vous, Carson, cessez de tergiverser et agissez ! Il n'y a rien d'irresponsable à être lié à quelqu'un.

Et le Canadien poussa le médecin dans les bras du lieutenant Cadman. Carson avait les yeux agrandis par la stupeur et s'écarta gentiment de la jeune femme pour reporter son attention sur Rodney.

**Carson :** Rodney ? Mais…Comment … ?

**Rodney** _(soupirant) _Comment je sais ça ? Je vous entends !

**Carson :** Mais je n'ai rien dit !

**Rodney :** J'entends vos pensées ! Ce sorcier vaudou m'a vraiment fait quelque chose ! _(soudain, à Laura)_ Cadman ! Vous ne pensez qu'à ça ou quoi !

**Laura** _(sursautant) _Hein ? Mais…

**Carson :** Quoi ?

**Rodney :** C'est devenu carrément pornographique ! Par pitié, Carson, sortez enfin avec elle ! Et vous, Cadman, faites le vide dans votre tête !

**Laura** _(gênée) _Heu…Oui.

**Rodney :** Merci ! Bon, maintenant, Carson, retirez-moi ça !

**Carson :** Je ne peux pas…

**Rodney** _(contrarié) _Quoi !

**Carson :** Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? Si c'est le sorcier malikache qui vous a donné ce…pouvoir, c'est lui qui pourra vous le retirer.

**Rodney** _(ironique) _Génial !

**Carson :** Et, je pense, que vous lui devrez des excuses.

**Rodney** _(têtu) _Pas question ! Il avait une machine dans la main ! C'est pas de la magie !

**Carson :** Dans ce cas-là, il va vous falloir vivre avec. Mais je vous ferai un scanner pour voir s'il y a une quelconque activité et si ça risque d'évoluer.

**Rodney** _(grommelant) _Merci…

**Carson :** J'avertirai le Dr Weir…

**Rodney** _(presque pensif) _Je le ferai moi-même…

**Carson** _(intrigué) _Ha ? Si vous voulez…

**Rodney :** Et occupez-vous de Cadman.

C'est avec ces dernières paroles que McKay quitta l'infirmerie, laissant un Carson très embarrassé et une Laura très impatiente.

**Laura**_ (souriant largement) _Alors ?

**Carson** _(avec un sourire dont il avait le secret) _Un dîner, ça vous plairait ?

**Laura** _(hochant plusieurs fois la tête) _Oh oui !

Finalement, cette nouvelle tuile tombée sur la tête de Rodney n'était pas si mal après tout.

**ooOOoo**

(5) Voir épisode « Duet »


	4. Chapter 4

Avant de rejoindre Elizabeth, Rodney avait envie de s'amuser un petit peu. Il passa d'abord par son laboratoire, où se trouvaient le docteur Radek Zelenka et le docteur Calvin Kavanagh. L'astrophysicien ne fut pas trop étonné par les pensées du Tchèque : calculs, théories et réflexions. Mais celles du désagréable scientifique américain ne lui plut pas du tout : Kavanagh était entrain de chercher un nouveau moyen pour discréditer le leader d'Atlantis. Rodney, furieux, le prit alors par le col de sa veste et le jeta hors du laboratoire.

**Rodney** _(très en colère) _Ne revenez plus dans ce labo tant que vous ne penserez qu'à faire virer le Dr Weir ! Vous êtes parfaitement inutile !

**Kavanagh** _(médusé) _Qu…Quoi ?

**Rodney** _(avec une autorité furieuse) _Vous m'avez très bien compris ! Dehors !

Voyant la colère habitant le chef scientifique canadien, Kavanagh parti sans mot dire, se demandant comment McKay pouvait le savoir.

Zelenka regarda son collègue, étonné. Rodney ne put comprendre ses pensées cette fois, car elles étaient toutes en tchèque, et il finit par expliquer sa situation actuelle à Radek.

**Zelenka **_(presque craintif) _Alors, vous savez ce que je…

**Rodney :** Oui et non…

**Zelenka** _(intrigué) _Comment ça ?

**Rodney** _(avec un petit sourire) _Je ne comprends pas le tchèque.

Zelenka se mit à rire, soulagé. Au moins, l'arrogant Canadien ne pourrait pas lire dans sa tête. Il le vit alors partir.

**Zelenka :** Où allez-vous ?

**Rodney** _(souriant malicieusement) _Donner une leçon à Sheppard.

**Zelenka** _(ne cherchant pas à comprendre) _Amusez-vous bien.

**Rodney** _(avec un sourire presque sadique) _Mais j'y compte bien…

Le Tchèque retourna à son travail tandis que McKay quitta le laboratoire pour se diriger vers la salle d'entraînement.

**ooOOoo**


	5. Chapter 5

John et Teyla étaient en pleine séance d'entraînement. Ronon était assis et attendait tranquillement son tour. Quand il vit McKay arriver en sifflotant, le Runner fut très étonné.

**Ronon :** McKay / C'est le dernier endroit où je penserai le trouver. /

**Rodney** _(grimaçant en levant les yeux et faisant un signe de salutation de la main) _Où en sont-ils ?

**Ronon** _(regardant les deux combattants) _Je pense que Teyla en a bientôt fini.

A peine Ronon avait-il prononcé ces mots que le colonel Sheppard se retrouva au sol avec Teyla au-dessus de lui, lui faisant un petit sourire et levant un sourcil.

**Teyla :** Colonel, je vous ai encore battu.

**John** _(boudant presque) _J'avais remarqué…

L'Athosienne prit la main du militaire et l'aida à se relever. John remarqua alors la présence incongrue de l'astrophysicien canadien.

**John** _(surpris) _McKay ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici / Peut-être s'est-il enfin décidé à faire un peu plus de sport… /

**Rodney **_(vexé et râlant) _Je suis venu pour vous voir vous faire dérouiller !

**John :** Inutile de m'agresser / Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore dit /

**Rodney :** Heu…Désolé. Bref. On s'en fait un ?

**John** _(très surpris) _Un quoi ? Un combat / Ça y est, Rodney a perdu la boule…Ou alors, les Wraith attaquent… /

**Rodney** _(grognant) _Oui. Je voudrais essayer…

**John** _(de plus en plus étonné) _Heu…Si vous voulez…

**Teyla** _(tendant ses bâtons à Rodney) _Tenez, Dr McKay.

**Rodney :** Merci.

**John** _(se mettant en position) _Bon, je vais y aller doucement, ok ?

**Rodney :** Si vous voulez.

**John :** Prêt / Il va se prendre une raclée… Ça dégonflera peut-être son ego. /

**Rodney **_(flamboyant) _Oh oui !

John commença en effet doucement mais, à sa grande surprise, McKay parait tous ses coups. Le Canadien souriait triomphalement devant la déconfiture du colonel. Lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, Rodney parait, esquivait et même frappait au bon moment. John, s'énervant, prit le combat plus sérieusement et ne fit plus la différence entre une lutte contre Teyla et celle qu'il faisait avec Rodney. Le scientifique eut plus de difficultés, se prenant parfois un coup, mais sachant pertinemment ce que le colonel allait faire, McKay avait clairement l'avantage.

**Teyla** _(impressionnée) _Bravo, docteur / Il devrait frapper derrière les genoux pour le faire tomber. C'est le bon moment. /

Ayant capté la pensée de l'Athosienne, Rodney fit ce qu'elle avait suggéré et John, surpris, se retrouva encore une fois par terre.

**Rodney** _(avec un grand sourire) _Je vous ai eu. Finalement, ces petites séances, ce n'est pas si mal.

**Teyla :** Vous devriez venir en faire avec nous.

**Ronon** _(surpris par la victoire de Rodney) _Et pour une première fois, vous étiez étonnant !

**Rodney** _(plastronnant) _Merci.

**John** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Ne criez pas victoire trop vite. C'est juste un coup de chance. /Je ne vous louperai pas la prochaine fois /

**Rodney :** Si ça vous console. Bon, je dois y aller. A une prochaine fois.

McKay les quitta alors, ravi de la déconvenue de John, et se dirigea vers le bureau du Dr Weir.

**ooOOoo**


	6. Chapter 6

Elizabeth était entrain d'étudier les différents rapports de mission posés sur son bureau. Elle devait aussi s'attaquer par la suite à des traductions de documents anciens et elle se mit à soupirer : elle allait encore finir très tard dans la nuit. Enfin…Elle avait voulu ce poste, elle savait donc ce qui l'attendait. Mais la perte de Simon fut un lourd prix à payer et cela avait mis un grand vide dans son cœur. Elle avait ses amis, bien entendu…et Rodney, qui pourrait combler ce vide. Mais elle savait qu'il était amoureux du lieutenant-colonel Samantha Carter, elle avait donc perdu espoir mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le regarder en détail, mais discrètement, lors des réunions, des repas ou lorsqu'il travaillait dans son laboratoire. Le caractère de l'astrophysicien n'était pas facile, évidemment, mais il était devenu son meilleur ami, la soutenant à chacune de ses décisions et elle ne voulait pas perdre cette précieuse amitié à cause de son stupide béguin.

Rodney entra comme une bombe dans son bureau, faisant sursauter Elizabeth. Elle le regarda alors, surprise.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney / Quand on parle du loup… /

**Rodney** _(souriant) _Vous pensiez à moi ?

**Elizabeth** _(hésitant) _Heu…Et bien… / Oui. Et pas de la manière dont devrait le faire une amie. /

**Rodney :** Très bien.

**Elizabeth** _(ne comprenant pas) _Quoi ?

Rodney fonça droit sur elle, contournant tout de même son bureau, la prit dans ses bras et l'entraîna hors de son bureau. Les membres présents dans la salle de contrôle étaient déroutés devant cette scène.

**Elizabeth**_ (très surprise) _Rodney ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites /Que lui arrive-t'il ? En tout cas, je ne pensais pas qu'il pourrait me porter si facilement. /

**Rodney** _(avec un ton grave) _Une chose que j'aurais dû faire depuis longtemps…

**Elizabeth** _(raisonnable) _Reposez-moi / J'ai chaud… /

**Rodney :** Oh non ! Je sais ce que vous voulez car je connais vos pensées !

**Elizabeth :** Quoi !

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Rodney embrassa langoureusement la jeune femme. Le baiser fut d'abord tendre et doux puis il devint plus passionné. La langue du Canadien cherchait celle d'Elizabeth puis elles se mêlèrent enfin doucement. La diplomate avait noué ses bras autour du cou de Rodney, mêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'astrophysicien.

**Elizabeth :** / Il embrasse comme un dieu /

**Rodney** _(interrompant le baiser) _Merci. Je me suis entraîné pour ça.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui poser une question sur sa phrase énigmatique, il reprit avidement ses lèvres tout en se dirigeant vers les quartiers d'Elizabeth. Une fois arrivé devant la porte des appartements de la diplomate, Rodney la posa au sol mais la colla ensuite au mur pour continuer de l'embrasser, encore et encore. Leurs mains vagabondaient le long du corps de l'autre, caressantes.

Rodney sentit soudain une nouvelle sensation : il avait envie d'Elizabeth, bien sûr, mais il ressentait aussi le désir de la jeune femme, ce qui doubla le sien.

**Rodney** _(d'une voix rauque) _Elizabeth…

Voyant le regard assombri par le désir du Canadien, Elizabeth ouvrit la porte de ses quartiers et y entraîna l'astrophysicien en le saisissant par le col de sa veste, ses lèvres collées aux siennes.

Avec un suprême effort, Rodney s'écarta légèrement de la jeune femme, voulant mettre cartes sur table avant d'atteindre le point de non retour.

**Rodney :** Elizabeth, je dois vous…te dire une chose avant qu'on aille plus loin.

**Elizabeth** _(inquiète) _Quoi / Je suis allée trop vite ? Bien sûr, idiote, on n'entraîne pas un homme dans son lit comme ça, dès le premier baiser ! Pour qui va-t'il me prendre /

**Rodney** _(se fâchant) _Tu n'es pas idiote, Elizabeth ! J'ai autant envie que toi que l'on…heu…bref. Tu es la femme la plus respectable que je connaisse !

**Elizabeth** _(ouvrant grand les yeux) _Comment sais-tu ce que… ?

**Rodney :** C'est ce que je voulais te dire. Amiteth, le sorcier malikache, il m'a rendu télépathe avec son engin ! Et je crois qu'on peut aussi ajouter l'empathie dans le lot…

**Elizabeth :** Tu…Tu lis dans les pensées ?

**Rodney :** On dirait…

**Elizabeth :** Et depuis quand ?

**Rodney :** Ça s'est manifesté au débriefing. Je croyais que c'était la fatigue mais tes pensées ont confirmé ce diagnostique.

**Elizabeth :** Mes pensées ?

**Rodney** _(rougissant) _Heu…Oui. Quand tu as parlé de mes…fesses…et du reste. Et aussi ton idée de le faire…dans la salle de conférence… Ça aurait été une idée excitante, mais là, il y a un peu trop de monde…

Elizabeth rougit alors violemment, puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, un doute s'insinua dans son esprit, la remplissant de tristesse et d'amertume, et elle s'écarta de lui. Rodney ressentit ces deux sentiments négatifs et s'inquiéta.

**Rodney :** Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth** _(les larmes aux yeux) _Tu fais ça par pitié ? Ou je suis juste une remplaçante de Samantha Carter ?

**Rodney** _(avec véhémence) _Non ! Elizabeth, comment peux-tu croire ça !

**Elizabeth** _(avec colère) _Je sais que tu l'aimes elle, et pas moi !

**Rodney :** C'est faux ! J'étais attiré par elle, c'est vrai ! C'est le plus brillant cerveau que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! Mais toi, tu es ce que je cherchais de puis toujours : quelqu'un qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, tel que je suis, qui n'essaie pas de me transformer en quelqu'un d'autre ! Je t'aime, Elizabeth, et je ne veux que toi. Si tu en doutes, je partirai d'ici pour te laisser y réfléchir…

**Elizabeth :** Ce n'est pas vraiment ça, en fait…J'ai peur… / M'abandonnera-t'il comme Simon /

**Rodney** _(avec aplomb) _Je ne suis pas Simon.

Sentant la sincérité dans la voix de l'astrophysicien, elle se rapprocha de lui et se mit contre lui, la joue posée sur son torse. Elle sentit ses bras l'entourer et la serrer amoureusement puis Rodney lui déposa un baiser sur la tête. Elizabeth leva son visage vers lui puis attira ses lèvres vers les siennes pour un long baiser plein de ferveur et d'amour.

Au contact des lèvres de la jeune femme sur les siennes, Rodney sentit son désir, et aussi celui d'Elizabeth, flamber de nouveau. Bientôt leurs baisers devinrent plus passionnés et carnassiers, leurs mains caressaient le corps de chacun voluptueusement et sensuellement. Comme elle avait rêvé de le faire, Elizabeth glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Rodney et se mit à caresser le torse ferme de son astrophysicien, qui se mit à soupirer d'aise.

Rodney fit doucement glisser ses mains le long du dos de la jeune femme pour ensuite les poser sur ses fesses et il rapprocha brusquement ses hanches des siennes pour qu'elle sente son excitation, lui faisant pousser un petit cri de surprise.

Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que lorsqu'ils devaient reprendre un peu d'air. Les mains de la diplomate avaient quitté le torse de Rodney pour se glisser sur son dos puis elles descendirent pour se mettre sur ses fesses, passant sous le pantalon. Il gémit doucement contre les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'il fit glisser ses mains dans le dos de la diplomate pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Tous deux sentaient le désir les submerger au fur et à mesure qu'ils se caressaient et s'embrassaient. Le problème si on peut appeler ça un problème c'est que Rodney ressentait aussi le désir d'Elizabeth et il ne savait pas s'il pourrait tenir suffisamment longtemps quand ils iraient…plus loin. En plus, il était assailli par les pensées plus que sensuelles d'Elizabeth et il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la jeune femme soit aussi passionnée.

**Elizabeth** _(avec un ton sensuel) _/ Rodney…Je te veux nu. /

**Rodney **_(écartant légèrement son visage du sien) _Heu…C'est une demande ou juste une idée ?

**Elizabeth** _(avec un sourire taquin et une main caressante sur ses fesses) _C'est une demande.

**Rodney** _(souriant) _Très bien.

L'astrophysicien s'exécuta donc en retirant sa veste et son T-shirt puis, à la surprise de la jeune femme, il retira celui d'Elizabeth et fit glisser son sous-vêtement en douceur tout en embrassant son cou et ses épaules. Il la serra ensuite contre lui et tous deux se mirent à frissonner en sentant leurs peaux en contact. Le désir de Rodney, déjà fort, redoubla et il se jeta sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth presque sauvagement mais avec une évidente passion. Ils se dirigèrent enfin vers le lit et s'y affalèrent dessus, toujours enlacés.

Elizabeth, enivrée de désir, déboutonna le pantalon du Canadien et glissa lentement sa main dans son caleçon. Elle atteignit son objectif et se mit à caresser doucement le sexe tendu de son amant, qui se mit à gémir et à sourire à la fois, car il sentait la satisfaction de la jeune femme face à sa réaction à sa caresse. Elizabeth continua un petit moment cette douce torture, faisant gémir Rodney de plus en plus fort. Elle finit par s'arrêter et repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres.

Ils finirent par retirer leurs derniers vêtements et ils recommencèrent à se caresser sensuellement. Puis Rodney les fit rouler afin qu'Elizabeth soit sous lui. Il commença ensuite sa lente exploration. Il embrassa d'abord le front de la jeune femme puis ses paupières, ses pommettes, ses joues, et s'attaqua de nouveau à ses lèvres. Il se mit alors à diffuser malgré lui ses pensées.

**Rodney :** / Elizabeth…Ses lèvres sont si douces… / (6)

Elizabeth était tellement ivre de désir qu'elle n'y prit pas garde.

Par contre, plus loin dans la cité, Teyla se réveilla, croyant avoir entendu quelque chose et ayant étrangement chaud.

Rodney continua son exploration. Il embrassa avec douceur le cou d'Elizabeth et lui fit toutes une série de baisers partant du cou jusqu'à ses épaules. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement entre ses deux clavicules tout en caressant sa poitrine.

**Rodney** _(voluptueusement) _/ Sa peau est si pâle, si douce, si tendre…Elizabeth… /

**Elizabeth** _(gémissant doucement) _Rodney…Oh, Rodney… / J'aime ses lèvres sur mon corps, sur mes lèvres…S'il te plaît, continue…/

Dans une autre chambre de la cité, ce fut au tour de Ronon de se réveiller, perturbé par ces pensées amoureuses et cette soudaine chaleur qui l'envahissait. Teyla, elle, avait la confirmation qu'elle avait bien entendu quelque chose. Mais ce n'était manifestement pas des paroles, mais des pensées ! Elle décida donc de se lever pour avertir le colonel Sheppard et le Dr Beckett.

Rodney continua sa lente descente. Il passa ses bras dans le dos d'Elizabeth, lui caressant, et il commença à doucement embrasser et lécher ses seins, la faisant gémir un peu plus fort. Elle mêla d'ailleurs les doigts de sa main droite dans les cheveux du Canadien tandis que son bras gauche entourait ses épaules solides.

**Elizabeth** _(gémissant plus fort) _Rod…Rodney…Oooh… / J'ai l'impression qu'un brasier me consume… /

**Rodney :** / Elle est si chaude, si passionnée…Elizabeth, comme je t'aime… /

**Elizabeth** _(croyant qu'il lui avait parlé) _Je…Je t'aime aussi, Rodney… _(se mordant les lèvres de plaisir)_Hmm… / Il a les lèvres si douces et si gourmandes… /

**Rodney :** / Je la sens frissonner. Elle est totalement franche et sincère dans l'amour. Elle s'impatiente… /

**ooOOoo**

(6) / pensées transmises par Rodney /


	7. Chapter 7

John finit par se dresser comme un ressort dans son lit quand il entendit la dernière pensée de Rodney. Bon, McKay avait soit laissée sa radio allumée soit…autre chose. Le colonel l'ignorait. Il entendit frapper à sa porte et ouvrit. Là, se tenait Teyla et Ronon.

**John** _(surpris et pas totalement réveillé) _Ronon ? Teyla ?

**Teyla :** Colonel, est-ce que vous avez entendu…heu…

**Ronon :** Des phrases érotiques ?

**John :** Oui. Ça n'arrête pas. Je ne sais pas ce que font Rodney et Elizabeth mais…

**Teyla :** Il n'y a que le Dr McKay qui émet.

**John :** Tiens, oui, c'est vrai…Attendez, comment ça émet ?

**Teyla :** Nous entendons ses pensées et nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Plusieurs membres sont sortis de leur chambre et se posent de sérieuses questions.

**John :** Vous croyez que je ne m'en pose pas, des questions ?

**Ronon** _(levant les yeux au ciel) _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

**John :** On ne va pas les…hem…interrompre.

**Ronon** _(contrarié) _Parfait. Et on va devoir l'écouter toute la nuit ? Au fait, je suis le seul à avoir chaud ?

**Teyla** _(prenant une légère teinte rouge, gênée) _Heu…Non. En fait, je crois que le Dr McKay nous transmet accidentellement un peu de son…désir.

**John** _(soupirant) _Formidable ! Bon, on va voir Beckett pour qu'il réexamine son cas.

Tous trois se dirigèrent alors vers les quartiers de Carson.

**ooOOoo**


	8. Chapter 8

Revenons du côté de nos deux amoureux. Rodney avait fini sa séance de baisers et douces caresses, rendant ainsi Elizabeth pantelante de désir. Il embrassa doucement la jeune femme vibrant sous lui et se décida enfin à entrer en elle. Le Canadien la pénétra avec une incroyable douceur, la faisant gentiment gémir. Elizabeth s'accrocha à ses épaules tandis que Rodney, continuant sa lente et douce pénétration, embrassa chaque centimètre de son visage. Quand leurs hanches se rencontrèrent enfin, Elizabeth essayait de reprendre une respiration plus régulière et Rodney n'avait plus une seule pensée cohérente. Mais encouragé par les baisers de la jeune femme, il se mit doucement à faire un lent et tendre mouvement de va et vient.

**Rodney** _(gémissant) _Eli…Elizabeth… / Elle est si douce, si chaude, si intense… /

**Elizabeth** _(gémissant) _Oh Rodney…Rodneyyy / C'est si fort… /

**ooOOoo**

Entendant encore les pensées de McKay, John se mit presque à courir, Teyla et Ronon sur les talons, et la petite troupe arriva enfin devant les quartiers du Dr Beckett. John frappa à la porte et il fut très surpris par la personne qui vint lui ouvrir.

**John** _(les yeux presque exorbités) _Lieu…Lieutenant Cadman ?

**Laura** _(ne portant que le peignoir de Carson et pas totalement réveillée) _Oui. C'est pourquoi ? _(reconnaissant son visiteur)_ Mon… Mon colonel ! Excusez-moi, je…

La jeune militaire rajusta son peignoir prestement et n'osa plus regarder son supérieur. Teyla se mit à sourire tandis que Ronon commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience.

**John** _(reprenant ses esprits) _Pas grave. Pouvez-vous réveiller Carson, s'il vous plaît ?

**Laura :** Oui, bien sûr. _(elle s'éloigna un peu mais les trois visiteurs l'entendirent)_ Carson ? Réveille-toi.

**Carson :** Je ne peux pas dormir avec le boucan de ce maudit Canadien. Que se passe-t'il ?

**Laura :** Le colonel Sheppard veut te voir.

**Carson :** Le co…Ok. Aide-moi à retrouver mes affaires.

Teyla ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et John finit par sourire, finalement amusé par la situation.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney continuait son doux travail avec Elizabeth. Il avait accéléré le mouvement ce qui avait fait crier de plaisir la jeune femme. Il ne cessait de répéter son prénom, encore et encore, et se sentait doublement submergé par le plaisir : le sien et celle de son amante. Il criait donc avec elle, se fichant éperdument d'être entendu. Il finit par augmenter l'allure et la force de ses coups de reins et tous deux se mirent à hurler. Et quand l'orgasme les frappa enfin, leurs hurlements furent incroyables.

**Elizabeth** _(hurlant et se cambrant presque) _Rod-neyyyyy / Oh ! Rodney ! C'est si bon /

**Rodney** _(hurlant plus fort) _Elizabeeeth / Elizabeth ! Oh Elizabeth ! Tu es si…C'est si incroyable/

Rodney finit ensuite par s'écrouler sur Elizabeth. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et se mit à embrasser doucement son cou. Il se releva doucement pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche puis il s'écarta gentiment d'elle et se coucha à ses côtés, essayant de reprendre une respiration régulière. Ils étaient tous deux épuisés et en sueur mais ils étaient heureux. Elizabeth se serra tendrement contre Rodney, mettant un bras sur son torse tandis que l'astrophysicien enroula un bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer un peu plus tout contre lui. Ils finirent ensuite par doucement s'endormir.

**ooOOoo**

Quelques instants auparavant, Carson ayant enfin fini par trouver une tenue décente, il alla voir ce que lui voulaient ses trois visiteurs nocturnes, laissant Laura, qui s'était tranquillement assise sur son lit, l'attendant.

**Carson :** Qu'y-a-t'il, colonel ? Un problème ?

**John :** Ne me dites pas que vous ne l'entendez pas ?

**Carson :** Qui ? Rodney ? Si, bien sûr. Ça complète sa télépathie.

**John :** Pardon ?

**Carson :** Manifestement, le sorcier malikache l'a rendu télépathe. Mais quand il est venu me voir, il ne pouvait que lire les pensées, pas les transmettre, comme ici.

**John** _(se doutant alors de la réponse) _Et quand a-t'il commencé à entendre les pensées ?

**Carson :** D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, lors de votre débriefing. Pourquoi ?

**John :** Pour rien. _(murmurant entre ses dents)_Je me disais aussi. _(reprenant un ton normal)_ Et vous ne pouvez pas arranger ça ?

**Carson :** Non.

**Rodney :** / Elizabeth ! Oh Elizabeth ! Tu es si…C'est si incroyable/

**John** _(perturbé par la vague de plaisir orgasmique émise par Rodney) _Heu…Hem…Vous êtes sûr ?

**Carson** _(lui aussi troublé) _Heu…Oui. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Rodney, seul ce sorcier et sa machine pourraient remettre les choses en ordre…Je pense.

**John :** Bien. Nous irons le chercher demain. Parce que là, ça devient carrément obscène !

**Ronon :** En effet. Et je ne m'intéresse guère aux pensées de McKay.

**Teyla :** Ils ont l'air d'avoir fini. Ils dorment peut-être. On entend plus rien.

**John :** Alors, profitons-en pour dormir. Merci, Carson. _(avec un sourire malicieux)_Et bonne nuit.

**Carson** _(rougissant) _Heu…Oui. Bonne nuit, colonel.

Et tous partirent se coucher. Enfin.

**ooOOoo**


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth se réveilla doucement et sentit la présence d'un corps chaud contre le sien. Se rappelant les évènements de la veille, la jeune femme frotta gentiment sa joue contre le torse de Rodney.

**Elizabeth** _(heureuse et satisfaite) _/ Ce n'était donc pas un rêve… /

**Rodney** _(réveillé lui aussi, lui souriant tendrement) _Et non !

Le Canadien se mit à lui caresser délicatement la joue et les cheveux puis il lui fit lever son visage pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

**Rodney** _(taquin) _Convaincue ?

**Elizabeth** _(se serrant contre lui) _Oui ! Au fait, bonjour.

**Rodney** _(souriant) _Bonjour…

Soudain, il se mit sur elle, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Elizabeth sut immédiatement quelles étaient ses intentions.

**Elizabeth** _(malicieuse) _Tu es insatiable… / Et c'est tant mieux… /

**Rodney :** Parfait !

Il l'embrassa alors passionnément, mêlant sa langue à la sienne et ressentant, comme la veille, le désir et le plaisir évident de la jeune femme. Elizabeth se mit à lui caresser le torse avec légèreté puis ses mains s'attardèrent sur son dos puis sur ses fesses. Une de ses mains les quitta pour saisir délicatement le sexe de son amant et le caressa tendrement. Rodney gémit et se cambra légèrement à ce contact.

**Rodney** _(gémissant un peu plus fort à chaque caresse) _E…Elizabeth…Oooh, c'est bon…Continue… / Sa main est si douce et chaude…Elizabeth, ne t'arrêtes pas… /

John se réveilla alors, contrarié.

**John :** Oh non ! Encore ! Mais c'est pas vrai !

Le militaire s'habilla rapidement et partit en direction des quartiers de l'astrophysicien.

Elizabeth finit par lâcher la partie sensible de l'anatomie de son compagnon, ne voulant pas le pousser trop loin trop vite. Reprenant peu à peu son souffle, Rodney décida de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à la diplomate. Il l'embrassa passionnément, presque pour la distraire, tandis que sa main se frayait un chemin vers l'intimité de la jeune femme. Quand il l'atteignit, il la caressa d'abord gentiment, la faisant gémir et la sentant trembler sous lui. Puis, il finit par y glisser un doigt puis un deuxième et commença à les faire bouger en elle tout doucement, la faisant se cambrer.

**Elizabeth** _(criant presque et s'accrochant à ses épaules) _Rod…Rodney / Il faudrait qu'il s'enfonce un peu plus et légèrement plus haut. Mais c'est tout de même bon… /

Entendant les souhaits de la jeune femme, Rodney les exécuta tendrement et cela la fit alors crier.

**Elizabeth** _(criant de plaisir) _Oh ouiiii ! Rodneyy / Mon Dieu, il y est /

**Rodney** _(l'embrassant affectueusement) _/ Elle est douce et si chaude. Et elle est sincère dans son plaisir…Elizabeth. /

**ooOOoo**

John était arrivé devant les quartiers du Canadien et vit que Ronon et Teyla s'y trouvaient déjà. Le militaire avait retiré sa veste, consumé par la chaleur, et salua ses deux amis

**John :** Vous cherchez McKay, vous aussi ?

**Ronon** _(contrarié) _Oui. Il remet ça et ça a l'air plus…intense.

**John :** En effet…Il est là ?

**Teyla :** Je ne crois pas. Mais vous pouvez ouvrir la porte avec votre gène, non ?

**John** _(hésitant) _Heu…Oui, mais…

**Ronon** _(le regardant un peu de haut) _Je vois… _(soufflant)_ Ouvrez la porte, je vais rentrer.

Le colonel s'exécuta alors et Ronon entra dans les appartements de l'astrophysicien puis en ressortit rapidement.

**Ronon :** Il n'est pas là.

**Teyla :** Bon…Il doit être dans la chambre du Dr Weir.

**John :** Allons-y.

Ils partirent donc en direction des quartiers d'Elizabeth.

**ooOOoo**


	10. Chapter 10

Rodney avait cessé sa caresse intense dans l'intimité de la diplomate et l'embrassa encore et encore. Sentant son impatience de le sentir en elle, il lui fit doucement écarter les jambes afin qu'il puisse s'installer entre elles puis il la pénétra avec force et passion, la faisant crier son nom, et commença un doux mouvement de va et vient. Elizabeth faisait onduler ses hanches pour accentuer leur plaisir et le sentir plus profondément en elle. Sachant cela, Rodney saisit la tête du lit des deux mains pour accentuer la puissance de ses coups de reins et réussit à s'enfoncer plus loin en elle. Cette manœuvre la fit alors hurler de plaisir et elle entoura le dos du Canadien de ses bras, le griffant presque.

**Elizabeth** _(hurlant) _Rodney ! Rodneyyy / C'est si fort ! Il est tellement…Rodney /

**Rodney** _(hurlant aussi, submergé par leur plaisir) _Elizabeth ! Elizabeth / C'est bon… C'est si bon…Oh, Elizabeth /

L'astrophysicien finit par accélérer son mouvement de va et vient et ils finirent par jouir puissamment.

**Elizabeth** _(s'accrochant à ses épaules) _Rodney ! Rodney ! RODNEYYY / Oh, mon Dieu ! RODNEY /

**Rodney** _(convulsant Presque de plaisir) _ELIZABEEEEETH / ELIZABETH ! ELIZABETH ! ELIZABETH ! JE T'AIME /

Leurs deux corps en sueur, brillant à la lumière du jour, se détendirent ensuite peu à peu. Tous deux essayaient de reprendre une respiration normale et ils se regardaient tendrement et amoureusement. Rodney lâcha le montant du lit pour poser ses mains sur le matelas, coinçant Elizabeth entre ses bras. Puis il se pencha doucement pour prendre tendrement ses lèvres. La jeune femme l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre elle. Elle aimait ce corps qui lui avait donné toutes ces merveilleuses sensations et surtout elle aimait cet homme qui le lui rendait bien.

Rodney était heureux et très satisfait : non seulement il avait transporté la jeune femme au summum du plaisir mais en plus il se sentait envahi par un sentiment de bonheur immense, inconnu pour lui jusqu'alors, et Elizabeth en était la cause.

Ils restèrent un petit moment enlacés. Rodney se retira enfin gentiment d'elle pour ensuite la reprendre dans ses bras. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand Ronon entra en trombe dans la chambre, surprenant tellement le Canadien qu'il tomba du lit. Elizabeth recouvrit son corps nu avec ses draps, surprise par cette intrusion. Elle vit aussi deux silhouettes qui n'avaient pas osé entré : John et Teyla.

Rodney se releva tout en prenant un pan d'un drap du lit pour se couvrir un minimum et regarda le Runner, furieux.

**Rodney :** Ça vous prend souvent d'entrer chez les gens comme ça, Ronon !

**Ronon** _(calmement) _On voulait juste vous arrêter.

**Rodney** _(intrigué) _On ? _(voyant John et Teyla)_ Mais vous nous espionnez ou quoi ?

**John :** Pas vraiment…Vous nous diffusez les infos plutôt…

**Rodney** _(interloqué) _Pardon ?

**Teyla** _(gênée) _Vous émettez…

**Rodney** _(comprenant de moins en moins) _J'émets ?

**John** _(soupirant) _Toute la cité a eu droit à vos pensées et vos sentiments de…hem…désir et plaisir hier soir et ce matin.

**Rodney et Elizabeth : **Quoi !

**Teyla :** Ne vous inquiétez pas, Dr Weir. Nous n'avons entendu que le Dr McKay.

**Ronon :** C'est déjà trop…

**John :** Hem…Et comme il ne cessait de répéter votre nom et qu'il n'était pas dans ses quartiers, nous avons deviné qu'il était ici et ce que vous faisiez…

**Rodney** _(se retournant vers Elizabeth, désolé) _Je ne le savais pas, Elizabeth, je te jure. C'était un…

**Elizabeth :** Inutile de t'excuser. Tu ne contrôles pas ce pouvoir, ce n'est pas ta faute.

**John :** C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de retourner sur M3B-425. On va demander à Amiteth de vous retirer ce…sort.

**Teyla :** Et je pense que des excuses seront bienvenues. _(voyant que Rodney allait protester, elle l'interrompit en levant la main)_Et ne soyez pas si têtu ! Ça ne vous tuera pas !

**Rodney** _(ronchonnant) _D'accord, d'accord.

**Elizabeth :** Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, vous pouvez sortir tous les trois que l'on puisse s'habiller.

**Teyla** _(gênée) _Oh oui, bien sûr. Désolée.

**John :** A tout à l'heure !

Le petit groupe partit rapidement, laissant enfin le couple seul.

**Rodney :** Bon, et bien…Si j'ai diffusé mes pensées sur toute la cité, tout le monde doit être au courant pour nous.

**Elizabeth** _(riant presque) _Tu sais, il devait déjà s'en douter quand tu m'as enlevée dans mon bureau. Les nouvelles se savent vite sur Atlantis.

**Rodney** _(souriant) _En effet. Heu…Je vais peut-être y aller. J'ai manifestement une mission…

**Elizabeth** _(soupirant) _Oui, il vaudrait mieux. / Et pourtant, je voudrais qu'il reste. /

**Rodney :** Merci. Mais toi, tu as une cité à diriger, tu te rappelles ?

**Elizabeth** _(riant) _C'est vrai.

Le Canadien, nu, se mit à la recherche de ses vêtements, éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre. Elizabeth le regarda intensément, se mordant doucement la lèvre inférieure.

**Elizabeth** _(sensuellement) _/ Hmm…Rodney…Il est si…fort. Ses épaules bien dessinées, son dos puissant, ses mignonnes poignées d'amour… /

**Rodney** _(presque vexé) _Hey ! Elizabeth, tes pensées ne m'aident pas beaucoup, là, et…Tu aimes mes poignées d'amour ?

**Elizabeth** _(souriant) _Oui, beaucoup. / Et s'il n'y avait que ça…Ses fesses, rondes et fermes, que j'ai envie de croquer…Allez, Rodney. Retourne-toi, s'il te plaît. /

Rodney, de plus en plus troublé par les pensées d'Elizabeth, essayait de se concentrer sur la recherche de ses habits manquants : il avait en effet retrouvé ses chaussettes, une chaussure et sa veste. Il dut finalement se retourner pour essayer de les trouver, au grand plaisir d'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth** _(souriant et couchée sur son lit, languide) _/ Enfin. /

**Rodney** _(presque outré mais plutôt embarrassé) _Elizabeth ! Au lieu de me dévorer des yeux, tu pourrais m'aider à retrouver mes vêtements.

**Elizabeth :** D'accord. / Mais tu prends un risque. /

**Rodney** _(intrigué) _Quoi ?

Et avant qu'il ne comprenne ses intentions, Elizabeth sortit rapidement du lit et courut doucement vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément.

**Rodney :** Eli…_ (interrompu par un nouveau baiser, plus sauvage cette fois)_

**Elizabeth :** / J'aime le goût de ses lèvres, la chaleur qui émane de lui, son odeur bien à lui… /

La jeune femme s'était serrée contre lui, cherchant le contact avec la peau nue de son amant. Elle commença ensuite à le caresser tendrement mais Rodney la fit arrêter à contrecœur.

**Rodney** _(la respiration légèrement saccadée) _Elizabeth…Nous allons être…en retard…Soyons raisonnables, d'accord ?

**Elizabeth** _(un peu déçue) _D'accord.

Elle s'écarta donc avec réticence du Canadien et l'aida à chercher ses vêtements. Elle retrouva son caleçon et sa deuxième chaussure tandis que Rodney trouva enfin son T-shirt et son pantalon. Voyant Elizabeth continuer de chercher, Rodney déposa ses vêtements sur une chaise et se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Il l'enserra dans ses bras et lui déposa une série de baisers le long du cou puis il lui fit un suçon au niveau de sa veine artérielle.

**Elizabeth** _(protestant doucement) _Rodney, je croyais qu'il fallait être raisonnable…

**Rodney :** Désolé, c'était trop tentant.

Il la relâcha doucement, prit son caleçon et sa chaussure que lui tendait Elizabeth et alla se rhabiller rapidement. La diplomate finit par se mettre sa robe de chambre sur le dos et accompagna Rodney jusqu'à sa porte. Elle l'embrassa ensuite tendrement.

**Elizabeth** _(souriant amoureusement) _A tout à l'heure… / Et n'oublies pas que je t'aime. /

**Rodney** _(avant de l'embrasser de nouveau) _Je ne risque pas de l'oublier. _(déposant un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme)_A tout à l'heure.

L'astrophysicien finit par quitter les quartiers d'Elizabeth et partit rejoindre les siens pour se doucher et se changer. Et après, retour sur M3B-425.

**ooOOoo**


	11. Chapter 11

L'équipe du colonel Sheppard était revenue bredouille de leur voyage sur M3B-425. En effet, d'après le chef du village malikache, Amiteth était parti en pèlerinage avec d'autres sorciers et ne reviendrait que dans un peu plus d'un mois. McKay n'était vraiment pas ravi. Pour lui, ça signifiait abstinence. Mais Teyla eut une idée.

**Teyla :** vous devriez demander au Dr Heightmeyer de vous aider.

**Rodney** _(presque vexé et intrigué) _Pardon ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une thérapie. J'ai besoin qu'on me retire cette malédiction !

**Teyla :** Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Elle pourra vous aider à contrôler ce don, comme pour moi(7).

**John :** Excellente idée !

**Rodney :** Pourquoi pas. Si ça me permet de…rester avec Elizabeth.

L'astrophysicien suivit donc le conseil de l'Athosienne. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il émettait lorsqu'il était envahi par le désir et qu'il ressentait du plaisir. Mais Kate, en excellente psychiatre, ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure.

**Kate :** Ecoutez, Rodney. Je pense que vos émissions sont liées à de très forts sentiments, comme le désir. C'est pourquoi nous allons d'abord essayer de voir si nous ne pourrions pas contrôler votre télépathie à travers une autre émotion.

Et ils y parvinrent. Ils utilisèrent la colère fréquente chez McKay comme tout le monde le sait pour canaliser sa télépathie. Au bout d'une semaine, Rodney arrivait à ne plus émettre ses pensées et il put recommencer à faire l'amour avec Elizabeth, mais il devait tout de même se concentrer. Le seul moment où il relâchait cette concentration, c'était lors de l'orgasme. Malgré ses supplications, le Dr Heightmeyer expliqua à l'astrophysicien canadien qu'il était humain et donc, qu'il était pratiquement impossible de contrôler son esprit lors de ce genre de puissantes émotions.

Bien que gêné que toute la cité sache quand il était avec la diplomate, quand il jouissait ou combien de fois ils faisaient l'amour, Rodney ne pouvait se passer d'Elizabeth et il finit par dépasser son embarras, au grand malheur des membres de l'expédition, qui étaient à chaque fois consumés par la chaleur.

Grâce à Kate, il réussit aussi à contrôler sa réception et Rodney n'entendait maintenant que les pensées qu'il voulait. Seule son empathie était incontrôlable. Mais l'astrophysicien remarqua une chose : il ressentait les émotions des membres d'Atlantis faiblement mais celles d'Elizabeth l'envahissait à un point tel qu'il avait l'impression d'être avec elle ou d'être elle.

Et ça allait même plus loin que ça : un jour, alors qu'il était dans son laboratoire, Elizabeth, qui était dans son bureau, se coupa l'index avec une feuille(8) et se mit à saigner. Rodney ressentit alors une douleur sur son index et vit avec stupeur qu'il saignait. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentait relié à Elizabeth et décida donc de la joindre par radio.

**Rodney :** Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth** _(voix off) _Oui?

**Rodney :** Tu ne te serais pas coupée l'index droit, par hasard?

**Elizabeth** _(voix off- étonnée) _Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

**Rodney :** Je crois que mon empathie est plus forte avec toi. J'ai l'impression qu'on est…constamment lié.

**Elizabeth** _(voix off) _Depuis quand ?

**Rodney :** En fait, depuis que nous avons…que nous nous sommes donnés l'un à l'autre.

**Elizabeth** _(voix off) _D'accord…Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu savais pour mon doigt.

**Rodney :** J'ai l'index qui saigne…

**Elizabeth** _(voix off- navrée) _Désolée…Je ferai attention de ne pas me blesser alors.

**Rodney** _(caustique) _Ça m'arrangerait. Et si tu pouvais te soigner le doigt…Manifestement, j'ai beau épongé le sang, ça ne s'arrête pas. Comme c'est ta blessure, je présume que ça cessera dès que tu te soigneras…

**Elizabeth** _(voix off) _Il faudra en parler au Dr Heightmeyer.

**Rodney** _(soupirant) _Oui, je sais.

Ce nouveau phénomène surprit la psychiatre et elle tenta alors une expérience : McKay était dans son cabinet tandis qu'Elizabeth était dans ses quartiers avec Teyla. Kate donna le signal à l'Athosienne et celle-ci pinça fortement le haut du bras gauche de la diplomate, qui poussa un petit cri. Rodney fit de même, posant la main sur son bras gauche.

**Kate :** L'expérience est concluante.

**Rodney** _(grommelant) _Vous croyez ?

**Kate :** Vous devriez être heureux. D'un certain côté, ça prouve à quel point votre lien est fort.

**Rodney** _(rougissant) _Oui, c'est vrai, mais…Dès qu'elle aura une piqûre… _(il grimaça)_

**Kate** _(apaisante) _Il faut juste que vous teniez encore trois semaines. Et puis, vous saurez quand elle est heureuse ou triste et ainsi, vous la connaîtrez encore mieux.

Rodney, convaincu, remercia la psychiatre et partit rejoindre Elizabeth afin qu'ils aillent déjeuner tous les deux.

**ooOOoo**

(7) Voir épisode « Sous Hypnose »

(8) Si, si, je vous jure, ça fait très mal…


	12. Chapter 12

Le mois était enfin passé mais le voyage sur M3B-425 n'était prévu que dans trois jours. Elizabeth était partie avec l'équipe SGA-2, composée du major Lorne, des sergents Bates et Stackhouse, du Dr Simpson et du caporal Karoll, un militaire autrichien, sur M8C-362 pour des négociations sur un futur partenariat commercial avec les Syolis, peuple fermier et pacifique. La diplomate avait confié les rênes de la cité au colonel Caldwell, bien sûr, mais aussi à John, Rodney et Teyla, qui étaient les personnes en qui elle avait le plus confiance.

Les négociations avaient du mal à avancer et c'est pourquoi Elizabeth décida de rester sur Syol pour continuer le marché. Lorne lui laissa Karoll comme garde du corps et il partit avec le reste de l'équipe à la Porte pour retourner sur Atlantis.

Le Dr Weir et Karoll retournaient au village quand soudain, plusieurs Syolis armés les encerclèrent et les menacèrent.

**Roldar** _(Syolis1) _Jetez vos armes !

**Elizabeth :** Mais enfin qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Roldar** _(criant autoritairement) _Jetez vos armes !

Elizabeth et Karoll finirent par obéir et levèrent leurs mains. Un autre Syolis, Yanto, attacha les poignets de la diplomate avec force tandis que Roldar s'approcha de Karoll…pour l'égorger. L'Autrichien fit un bruit étranglé et s'écroula sous les yeux pleins de frayeur d'Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth** _(essayant de garder un vague calme) _Pourquoi l'avoir tué ? Que voulez-vous ?

**Yanto :** Vous le saurez vite…

**Elizabeth :** Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait ? Nous n'avons encore conclu aucun accord !

**Yanto :** Ce n'est pas ça qui nous intéresse…

**Elizabeth** _(avec défi) _Que voulez-vous ! Qui êtes…Ow !

Yanto fut surpris de voir la diplomate s'écrouler à ses pieds et vit Roldar, qui s'était tenu derrière elle, la crosse de son arme levée et tachée de sang. Celui-ci se pencha ensuite vers la jeune femme et prit son pouls.

**Yanto** _(contrarié) _Roldar ! Il ne fallait pas la tuer !

**Roldar** _(imperturbable) _Elle est vivante. Je l'ai juste assommée. Bon, retournons sur notre monde avant que les Atlantes ne se rendent compte de quelque chose.

Yanto mit Elizabeth sur son épaule et la petite troupe se dirigea vers la Porte des Etoiles.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney était dans son laboratoire et travaillait sur un nouvel objet ancien. Il sentit soudain une peur immense l'étreindre. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne…

**Rodney** _(inquiet) _Elizabeth !

Il se leva de son bureau et partit en courant vers la salle de contrôle pour avertir John que quelque chose clochait sur Syol. Il sentit encore la peur de sa petite amie mais une pointe de courage et de défi vint s'y ajouter. L'astrophysicien accéléra tout de même son allure. Mais il fut stoppé net par une violente douleur derrière la tête. Il sentit vaguement le sang couler le long de sa nuque avant de s'écrouler, assommé, au milieu du couloir. C'est ainsi que le Dr Zelenka le trouva.

**Zelenka** _(voyant le sang) _Une équipe médicale dans le couloir 3 de la section B-5 !

**ooOOoo**


	13. Chapter 13

Elizabeth reprit peu à peu conscience. Elle sentait l'arrière de sa tête pulser de douleur et le sang coagulé sur sa nuque. Elle tourna lentement la tête pour voir la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle était dans une cellule sordide, sombre et humide. Elle était assise à même le sol mais ses mains étaient menottées, tellement serrées que ses poignets saignaient doucement. Ses menottes étaient liées à une chaîne qui pendait du plafond, obligeant la jeune femme à avoir les bras au-dessus d'elle. Puis elle s'interrogea : que lui voulaient les Syolis ? Teyla avait pourtant assuré que c'était un peuple pacifique et l'enquête qu'elle avait fait faire par prudence, il y a deux semaines, l'avait prouvé clairement. Alors pourquoi ?

Elizabeth entendit soudain une porte grincer et des pas raisonnèrent et semblèrent s'approcher de sa prison. La diplomate reconnut alors l'homme qui se tenait maintenant devant elle : Roldar. Mais il portait une tenue manifestement militaire et avait un regard très dur. Il était si loin du gentil fermier qu'elle croyait connaître depuis quatre jours.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Elizabeth finit par le regarder droit dans les yeux, sans ciller. Roldar finit par ouvrir la porte de sa cellule et entra, toisant la jeune femme de toute sa hauteur.

**Elizabeth :** Que voulez-vous ?

Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, Roldar la frappa violemment au visage, lui faisant saigner la lèvre et un hématome rouge apparut sur la joue de la jeune femme.

**Roldar** _(menaçant) _C'est moi qui pose les questions !

Elizabeth lui jeta un regard plein de défi ce qui lui valut un coup de botte sur la cuisse. Se sentant triomphant, Roldar se mit à sourire froidement.

**Roldar :** Bien…Donnez-moi tous les codes d'Atlantis.

**Elizabeth :** Quels codes ?

**Roldar :** Celui pour la désactivation de votre iris et tous les autres qui concernent la cité : armement, autodestruction…Vous voyez ?

**Elizabeth :** Oui…

**Roldar :** Alors, ces codes…

**Elizabeth :** Pourquoi ?

Nouveau coup de botte violent mais cette fois sur le mollet.

**Roldar :** Répondez à ma question ! Les codes !

**Elizabeth :** Jamais !

Et elle lui cracha au visage. Le soldat essuya sa salive de son visage et se plaça lentement derrière la jeune femme. Il sortit d'un étui une longue cravache de cuir et frappa avec force le dos de la diplomate, déchirant son T-shirt et laissant des sillons sanglants sur la peau pâle. Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier de douleur : elle ne voulait pas donner cette satisfaction à son ravisseur.

**Roldar** _(furieux) _Croyez-moi, Weir ! Après cette petite séance, vous serez beaucoup plus conciliante !

Il la frappa encore et encore et Elizabeth finit par s'évanouir.

**ooOOoo**


	14. Chapter 14

Au même moment sur Atlantis. McKay avait été amené à l'infirmerie, toujours inconscient, et Carson était inquiet : la blessure à la tête de l'astrophysicien ne s'arrêtait pas de saigner. Le médecin écossais avait beau épongé le sang ou recoudre la profonde entaille, le sang ne s'arrêtait pas de couler. Mais au fil du temps, le liquide rouge s'était coagulé, bien qu'il suintait toujours un peu. Par contre, les poignets du Canadien s'étaient aussi mis à saigner mystérieusement et Carson ne comprenait pas ce nouveau phénomène.

Au moment où Elizabeth se réveilla dans sa cellule, Rodney fit de même, mais en sursaut.

**Rodney** _(criant, inquiet) _Elizabeth !

Et sans que Carson ne puisse réagir, l'astrophysicien sortit vivement de son lit et quitta rapidement l'infirmerie pour se rendre dans la salle de contrôle. Il sentit une flambée de courage l'envahir, le courage d'Elizabeth. Puis une violente douleur s'abattit sur sa joue, le projetant presque contre le mur du couloir. Il sentit le sang dans sa bouche, coulant ensuite sur sa lèvre puis le long de son menton. Tout en accélérant sa course, il essuya le sang de son menton du revers de la main puis une nouvelle douleur, à la cuisse cette fois, le fit tomber. Il se releva avec difficulté, continuant sa course en boitant légèrement.

**Rodney :** Elizabeth ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? _(activant sa radio)_ Colonel Sheppard, je dois voir Lorne à la salle de contrôle !

**John** _(voix off) _Pourquoi ?

**Rodney :** Elizabeth ! Elle…Aaah !

**John** _(voix off- inquiet)_ McKay? McKay? Rodney!

Le Canadien était encore tombé lorsqu'il avait senti une autre violente douleur au mollet.

**Rodney** _(se relevant) _Ça va…C'est Elizabeth ! Quelqu'un est entrain de la frapper !

**John** _(voix off) _Ok ! Lorne va bientôt arriver.

McKay arriva enfin au centre de contrôle où l'attendait John et Lorne.

**John** _(surpris devant l'état du visage de Rodney) _McKay ? Mais…

**Rodney** _(le coupant) _Il faut retourner la chercher ! Elle est en danger !

**Lorne :** Mais les Syolis sont pacifiques !

**Rodney** _(montrant son visage) _Vous croyez ?

**John :** Stevens, faites le code de M8C-362.

**Stevens :** Bien.

**John :** Bon, on va y aller !

**Rodney :** Je vous accompa… _(criant soudain de douleur)_AAAAAAH !

**John** _(inquiet) _Rodney ! _(activant sa radio)_Beckett ! Ramenez-vous au centre de contrôle! Et en vitesse !

**Lorne** _(les yeux agrandis de stupeur) _Mon colonel !

Alors que McKay poussa un nouveau cri de douleur, John rejoignit son subalterne et comprit la raison de sa stupéfaction : des sillons sanglants apparaissaient sur le dos du scientifique, qui tenta de retenir ses cris de souffrance mais qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur. Son corps était secoué de spasmes à chaque coup que recevait Elizabeth.

**Rodney** _(grimaçant sous la souffrance) _Allez…Allez-y…Trouvez-la, s'il vous…

Et le Canadien s'évanouit, tombant lourdement sur le sol.

**John :** McKay !

**ooOOoo**


	15. Chapter 15

Quand Rodney ouvrit enfin les yeux, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans une prison sombre et humide. Son dos le lançait encore plus que le reste de son corps meurtri. Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues mais ce n'était pas les siennes mais celles de…

**Rodney** _(se réveillant brusquement) _Elizabeth !

**Carson :** Calmez-vous, Rodney. Vous êtes blessé un peu partout…

**Rodney :** Quelqu'un torture Elizabeth ! Est-ce que vous…

**John** _(avec une expression triste et inquiète sur le visage) _Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée, Rodney. Karoll a été assassiné et Elizabeth a manifestement été kidnappée. Ils ont laissé tout son équipement et sa veste sur Syol.

**Rodney :** Je crois qu'elle n'est pas là-bas…

**Caldwell : **Comment le savez-vous ?

**Rodney :** J'ai vu sa prison à travers elle pendant que j'étais sans connaissance. L'architecture ne ressemble en rien à celle des Syolis. C'est plus…heu… industriel, je dirais…

**Teyla :** Il faut appeler le Dr Heightmeyer.

**John** _(surpris) _Pourquoi ?

**Teyla :** Le Dr McKay est lié empathiquement au Dr Weir. Il doit pouvoir se lier à elle télépathiquement.

**Carson :** Excellente idée. _(à sa radio)_ Dr Heightmeyer, nous avons besoin de vous, ici.

**Kate** _(voix off) _J'arrive.

**Teyla :** Bon. Que ressentez-vous pour le moment, Dr McKay ?

**Rodney :** De l'inquiétude et de la peur. Beaucoup de douleur. _(d'une voix désespérée)_Il faut la retrouver !

**John** _(posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son ami) _Nous y arriverons…

Rodney sourit pauvrement à son ami, espérant qu'il ait raison.

**ooOOoo**

A son réveil, Elizabeth avait cru que Rodney était avec elle. Mais non, elle était toujours dans sa prison, seule, et la douleur de son dos meurtri se rappela à elle. La diplomate se mit alors à pleurer doucement. Elle pleurait rarement mais la situation était tellement désespérée que la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée commençait à se briser. Elle pensait à tout ceux qu'elle allait perdre : ses parents, ses amis et surtout Rodney. Et pour une raison inconnue, elle savait que si elle mourrait, le Canadien n'y survivrait pas.

Entendant les bottes aux semelles métalliques de Roldar frapper le sol, elle reprit le contrôle d'elle-même, balayant toute idée de désespoir et s'essuyant maladroitement les yeux sur son épaule. Deux questions s'imposaient à son esprit : qui étaient-ils et pourquoi voulaient-ils Atlantis ?

Relevant la tête par défi, Elizabeth attendit son tortionnaire. Roldar arriva enfin et entra dans la petite cellule.

**Roldar** _(avec un ton menaçant) _J'espère que vous allez vous montrer plus coopérante, Dr Weir…

**ooOOoo**


	16. Chapter 16

Rodney sentit le courage d'Elizabeth l'envahir. Il se mit à sourire légèrement quand une violente douleur à l'épaule à l'épaule gauche le fit crier.

**Rodney** _(haletant) _On continue de la torturer…

**John :** Je suis désolé, Rodney, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. _(voyant du sang apparaître sur l'épaule du Canadien)_ Doc ! Vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

**Carson** _(désolé) _Non. Ce sont les blessures du Dr Weir, pas les siennes. Elles ont la même évolution. Si Elizabeth n'a pas de soins, Rodney ne pourra pas guérir.

**John** _(furieux, se sentant inutile et impuissant) _Et merde !

**Ronon :** Je vais aller chercher Amiteth pour qu'il nous aide.

**Carson :** Bonne idée.

Le Runner partit alors pour composer une petite équipe.

**Kate** _(voix off) _Désolée, je ne peux pas vous rejoindre pour le moment. Il y a problème technique ici.

**Rodney :** Pas grave. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire pour entrer en contact avec Elizabeth.

**Kate** _(voix off) _D'après ce qu'on m'a expliqué, nous ignorons où elle se trouve. Je crains que…

**Rodney** _(criant avec autorité) _Dites-moi juste ce que je dois faire !

**Kate** _(voix off) _Si ça fonctionne comme Teyla, il faut juste que vous vous concentriez. Cherchez Elizabeth.

**Rodney :** Ok. Terminé.

**Carson** _(attristé) _Rodney, je ne veux pas désespéré mais elle a raison. Si Elizabeth est sur une autre planète, il vous est impossible de…

**Rodney** _(furieux) _Fermez-la ! Si je la sens ici, je dois pouvoir la trouver !

**Carson :** Mais…

**John** _(posant sa main sur l'épaule du médecin) _Laissez-le faire, Doc.

Carson s'écarta légèrement de Rodney pour pouvoir continuer à contrôler son état physique. L'astrophysicien avait fermé les yeux et se concentrait intensément. Il s'était appuyé sur la console centrale quand une nouvelle blessure apparut sur son bras. Mais cette fois-ci, le Canadien n'avait pas crié. Inquiet, John se plaça devant son ami pour vérifier s'il allait à peu près bien. Soudain, Rodney ouvrit les yeux, des yeux dorés avec un fin trait noir à la place des pupilles. John eut un mouvement de recul à cette vision.

**John** _(surpris) _Nom de Dieu !

**Carson :** Quoi ?

**John :** Ses…Ses yeux…

**Rodney** _(parlant enfin) _Ça y est ! Je l'ai trouvée. / Elizabeth… /


	17. Chapter 17

Parce qu'elle avait refusé de répondre, Elizabeth avait eu droit à un coup de botte sur l'épaule et un coup de cravache sur le bras. Roldar la regarda, furieux, et commença à approcher son visage du sien.

**Roldar :** Je veux connaître les secrets d'Atlantis et je les aurais, Weir !

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à lui cracher dessus une nouvelle fois quand…

**Rodney :** / Elizabeth… /

**Elizabeth** _(surprise) _Rodney ?

**Roldar :** Quoi?

La voix de Rodney n'était qu'un murmure. C'est pourquoi Elizabeth pensa d'abord que ce n'était qu'une hallucination auditive provoquée par la douleur.

**Rodney :** / Ne me parles pas, Elizabeth. Pense. /

**Elizabeth :** / Ro… Rodney /

**Rodney :** / Oui, c'est moi. Nous allons te sortir de là. /

Elizabeth se mit à pleurer silencieusement, heureuse d'entendre la voix de l'homme qu'elle aimait une dernière fois…

**Rodney :** / Ce ne sera pas la dernière fois. Je ne le permettrai pas ! Dis-moi où tu es. /

**Elizabeth :** / Je l'ignore. /

**Rodney :** / D'accord. Qui t'a kidnappée/

**Elizabeth :** / Des Syolis…Enfin, je croyais. Attends, j'ai une idée… /

**Rodney** _(paniqué)_ / Attends, Eliza… /

**Elizabeth** _(revenant à Roldar) _Avant de répondre à vos questions, j'aimerai savoir qui vous êtes ? Pas des Syolis, ça c'est sûr !

**Roldar** _(croyant qu'elle capitulait) _Vous ne nous connaissez pas. Nous sommes les Sibas. Maintenant que j'ai répondu à votre question, répondez à la mienne : les codes d'Atlantis.

**Elizabeth** _(très calmement) _Je ne peux vous les donner.

**Roldar** _(furieux et la frappant une fois de plus sur le visage, lui faisant saigner la pommette) _Insolente ! Il aurait mieux valu que vous répondiez…

Et c'est avec cette menace qu'il quitta sa cellule. La jeune femme était épuisée et meurtrie mais elle tenta de reprendre contact avec Rodney.

**Elizabeth :** / Rodney ? Rodney/

Un lourd silence s'était abattu dans son esprit. Et cette fois-ci, Elizabeth se sentit vraiment seule.

**ooOOoo**


	18. Chapter 18

Rodney se maudissait intérieurement : il avait perdu le contact ! Il n'était pas suffisamment concentré !

**John et Carson :** Rodney !

**Carson :** Comment vous sentez-vous?

L'astrophysicien ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était tombé. Ses deux amis l'avaient retenu et le regardaient maintenant avec une expression inquiète sur le visage.

**Rodney :** Je l'ai entendue. Mais je dois recommencer ! Elle était trop lointaine et je…

**Carson** _(l'interrompant) _Pas question ! Cela vous épuise beaucoup trop. Vous…

**Rodney** _(avec véhémence) _Je dois la retrouver ! Elle est sure qu'elle va mourir et là, elle se sent incroyablement seule ! Laissez-moi donc l'aider !

**Carson** _(vaincu) _D'accord. Mais laissez-moi vous placer sous monitoring.

**Rodney :** Si vous voulez.

Le Canadien se redressa avec l'aide de John, se réappuya sur sa console et recommença à se concentrer, plus fort. Il faisait abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Seule Elizabeth comptait.

Pendant que le Dr Beckett installait diverses électrodes sur McKay, John voyait des gouttes de sueur perler le long du visage de son ami et une nouvelle blessure apparaître sur sa pommette.

**John **_(de plus en plus inquiet) _Mais que font donc Ronon et Teyla ?

**ooOOoo**

Sur M3B-425, Ronon et Teyla cherchaient toujours Amiteth. D'après les villageois, le sorcier devrait être sur le chemin du retour. Etant donné l'urgence de la situation, ils décidèrent de partir à sa rencontre et de l'amener ensuite directement sur Atlantis, par la force s'il le fallait.

**Ronon :** Lorne, dites à Atlantis que ça va prendre un peu de temps mais que nous reviendrons avec ce maudit sorcier.

**Lorne :** Ok.

Alors que le major Lorne partit vers la Porte, Teyla et Ronon se dirigèrent vers la Forêt des Esprits, comme l'appelait les Malikaches, presque en courant.

**Teyla :** J'espère que tout va bien sur Atlantis.

**Ronon :** Moi aussi. Mais le temps ne joue vraiment pas en notre faveur.

**Teyla** _(tristement) _Je sais.

Ils s'enfoncèrent encore plus loin dans la forêt en pensant à ce qui risquerait d'arriver s'ils échouaient. Et cela les motivait plus que tout.

**ooOOoo**


	19. Chapter 19

Rodney se concentrait toujours quand il sentit enfin l'esprit d'Elizabeth. Mais contrairement à la dernière fois où le contact était très léger, celui-ci était beaucoup plus puissant. C'est pourquoi il sentit un autre esprit avec elle, naissant, jeune et vulnérable. Et Rodney sut ce que c'était.

**Rodney** _(murmurant tout doucement) _Un bébé ? _(souriant légèrement)_ Mon bébé…

**John :** McKay ?

**Rodney** _(jetant un regard assassin à Carson) _Pourquoi m'avez-vous caché son état ?

**Carson** _(interloqué) _Quoi / Lui cacher l'état de qui ? Et quel état /

**Rodney :** Désolé.

Il revint vers Elizabeth, renforçant, par mesure de sécurité, le lien télépathique. Mais cette manœuvre le fit saigner du nez et Carson vit que le relevé énergétique de Rodney diminuait.

**Carson :** Rodney…Vous devriez arrêter. Votre corps s'épuise…

**Rodney** _(violemment) _Pas question ! Je ne l'abandonnerai pas ! Jamais !

**John :** Rodney…

**Rodney :** Fermez-la ! Elle s'est réveillée. / Elizabeth. Elizabeth. /

**John** _(bas à Carson) _Ses yeux dorés sont flippants.

**Carson** _(inquiet) _S'il n'y avait que ça…

Les deux hommes regardèrent alors leur ami, inquiets mais aussi bienveillants, qui faisait tout pour garder le contact avec la diplomate.

**Rodney :** / Elizabeth. Tu n'es pas seule. /

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth avait fini par s'endormir, épuisée par la souffrance, autant mentale que physique. Elle fut réveillée par une sensation familière dans sa tête mais elle ne voulut pas y croire en premier lieu.

**Rodney :** / Elizabeth. Elizabeth. /

Elle sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, l'espoir envahissant son cœur. Rodney…Et elle l'entendait comme s'il était à ses côtés.

**Rodney :** / Elizabeth. Tu n'es pas seule. /

**Elizabeth :** / Rodney ! J'ai cru que… /

**Rodney :** / Désolé. Je n'étais pas bien concentré. Mais cette fois, je ne te perdrais plus. /

**Elizabeth :** / J'ai peur, Rodney. /

**Rodney :** / Nous allons te retrouver. As-tu appris quelque chose sur tes ravisseurs /

**Elizabeth :** / Oui. Roldar m'a dit qu'il était un Sibas et manifestement il sait beaucoup de choses sur Atlantis. /

**Rodney :** / Qu'est-ce qu'il veut /

**Elizabeth :** / Les codes d'Atlantis. Et tu sais parfaitement que je…Attends, le revoilà. Je vais essayer de… /

Et la diplomate arrêta leur conversation télépathique.

**Rodney** _(alarmé) _/ Elizabeth ! Non, ne tente rien /

La jeune femme ne l'écoutait pas, ce qui augmenta l'inquiétude de Rodney. C'était un trop grand risque.

Roldar rentra une nouvelle fois dans la cellule d'Elizabeth et la toisa avec un regard dur et froid.

**Roldar :** Bien. J'espère que vous avez réfléchi.

Oh oui, Elizabeth avait réfléchi. Elle devait tenir et trouver un maximum d'informations sur ses ravisseurs pour que ses amis puissent la délivrer.

**ooOOoo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Rodney** _(restant concentré sur Elizabeth) _Et merde !

**John** _(inquiet) _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Rodney tourna la tête et dirigea ses yeux dorés et étrangement inquiétants vers John, mais qui montraient que le Canadien était toujours lié psychiquement à la diplomate. Carson avait d'ailleurs profité de la transe de Rodney pour lui poser des perfusions alimentaires et énergétiques, car cette concentration mentale était trop forte pour le corps de l'astrophysicien.

**Rodney :** Elle veut continuer à le provoquer pour en savoir plus sur eux. Elle ne connaît que leur nom.

**John :** Et ce sont…

**Rodney :** Les Sibas.

**John :** On ne les a jamais rencontrés, non ?

**Rodney :** Oui, je sais. Et pourtant, d'après Elizabeth, ils nous connaissent, et bien.

**John :** Mais alors, pourquoi l'ont-ils kidnappée au lieu de venir nous voir ?

**Rodney :** Ils veulent les codes d'Atlantis.

**John :** Les…codes… Donc…

**Rodney** _(acquiesçant) _Oui. Ils veulent la cité.

**John** _(levant un sourcil et grimaçant) _Super…Je vais avertir Caldwell et lui dire que l'on doit se préparer à une invasion.

**Rodney** _(sombrement) _Je ne crois pas que ce sera nécessaire. Elizabeth ne leur dira rien.

John et Carson regardèrent avec tristesse leur ami. Ils savaient qu'il avait raison et ils se sentirent parfaitement impuissants face à la situation.

**ooOOoo**

Sur M3B-425, Ronon et Teyla continuaient à parcourir la Forêt des Esprits à la recherche du sorcier Amiteth. Ils ne savaient rien des derniers évènements sur Atlantis mais la crainte qu'un malheur puisse arriver au Dr Weir ou au Dr McKay ne les motivait que plus.

Ce fut Ronon qui débusqua le sorcier malikache. Le Runner avait entendu des branches craquer et des feuilles bruisser et il avait couru dans la direction de ces petits bruits. Leur soudaine apparition avait presque fait sursauter Amiteth.

**Amiteth :** Runner et Delera(9). Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ?

**Ronon :** Nous avons besoin de vous sur Atlantis !

**Teyla :** Pour aider le Dr McKay…heu…je veux dire Lubeye.

**Amiteth** _(satisfait) _Il doit me croire maintenant…

**Ronon** _(contrarié) _Ce n'est pas vraiment le problème.

**Teyla :** Son empathie lui cause de sérieux soucis. Il…

**Amiteth** _(cette fois, surpris) _Son empathie ? Il ne devait qu'entendre les pensées !

**Ronon :** Perdu…Il les entend mais il en transmet aussi. Et il y a aussi l'empathie, donc.

**Amiteth** _(sérieusement) _Je viens avec vous. Il faut d'abord passer dans ma tente pour chercher le Mirinid et d'autres accessoires.

**Teyla :** Bien. Allons-y !

Tous trois partirent alors rapidement vers le village.

**ooOOoo**

(9) Traduction : chef


	21. Chapter 21

Après un nouvel interrogatoire musclé, Weir semblait s'être évanouie. Roldar la regarda avec mépris quand quelqu'un finit par le rejoindre.

**Yanto :** Alors ?

**Roldar :** Elle s'entête…Elle refuse de nous dire quoique ce soit.

**Yanto :** Il faut continuer. C'est elle qui possède tous les accès d'Atlantis.

**Roldar :** Cette cité nous serait-elle vraiment utile ? Vraiment, j'en doute…

**Yanto :** Nos ennemis ont maintenant des bombes atomiques grâce aux Atlantes !

**Roldar :** Mais ils ont aussi tenté d'envahir la cité et cela s'est soldé par un échec !

**Yanto :** C'est vrai. Mais contrairement à eux, nous avons un otage de poids et ils ne savent pas qui nous sommes. Le Général Koras est plus optimiste que toi. C'est une femme, elle finira par craquer ! Et les Geniis ne seront plus une menace pour nous. Et… _(voyant Elizabeth remuer)_Tu es sûr qu'elle est inconsciente ?

Roldar se tourna vers la diplomate et s'approcha d'elle. Il prit brutalement le menton de la jeune femme et leva son visage meurtri. Il l'observa intensément puis la relâcha violemment.

**Roldar :** Oui. Partons, il faut que je parle au Général.

**Yanto** _(soupirant) _Si tu veux…

Les deux soldats quittèrent la prison. Quelques instants plus tard, Elizabeth leva la tête, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

**Elizabeth :** Vous êtes faits !

**ooOOoo**

Carson était de plus en plus inquiet : Rodney était maintenant constamment lié à Elizabeth et de nouvelles blessures étaient apparues. Heureusement, si on peut dire, Rodney ne semblait plus sentir la douleur. Pourtant, le médecin écossais était dans l'erreur : McKay souffrait le martyre. Mais il craignait tellement de perdre Elizabeth encore une fois qu'il serrait les dents à se les casser.

John regardait son ami avec inquiétude et se doutait de sa souffrance en voyant ses phalanges blanchir à chaque fois que Rodney serrait les mains au bord de la console sur laquelle il était appuyé, quand Elizabeth prenait un coup.

**John** _(grommelant très bas) _Mais que font donc Teyla et Ronon !

Soudain, Rodney releva la tête, ses yeux dorés grand ouverts et une expression de soulagement sur le visage.

**Rodney :** Elizabeth !

**Elizabeth** _(affaiblie) _/ Rodney ! Ça y est… /

**Rodney :** / Ça y est quoi /

**Elizabeth :** / Les Sibas…Ce sont des ennemis des Geniis. /

**Rodney :** / Les Geniis / Colonel, allez voir Sora !

**John :** Quoi ?

**Elizabeth :** / Les Sibas veulent la cité pour se défendre des bombes atomiques des Geniis… /

**Rodney :** / C'est bon, Elizabeth. Sheppard va aller voir Sora pour qu'on sache où tu es. / Les Sibas sont des ennemis des Geniis ! Sora doit connaître l'adresse de leur planète !

**John :** Ok !

John partit donc en courant en direction de la section pénitentiaire de la cité. Pendant ce temps, Rodney tentait de réconforter Elizabeth comme il pouvait. Il la sentait faible et épuisée et il ignorait si elle allait tenir encore longtemps. Mais il ne lâcha pas prise et eut soudain une idée. Continuant à lui « parler », il essaya de prendre toute la douleur de la jeune femme. Quand Carson vit ses moniteurs s'affoler, il s'approcha de Rodney et remarqua qu'une sorte de tatouage tribal commençait à apparaître sous ses yeux dorés et descendait peu à peu sur ses pommettes.

**Carson** _(inquiet) _Rodney, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

**Rodney** _(sèchement) _Rien.

**Carson** _(se fâchant) _Ne me mentez pas ! Votre fréquence cardiaque a augmenté, vos niveaux énergétiques ont diminué plus vite et vous avez un tatouage sur le visage ! Alors, dites-moi ce que vous faites !

**Rodney :** Je l'aide !

**Carson** _(intrigué) _Vous l'aidez ? Comment ?

**Rodney :** Elle a si mal…Elle est si faible…Je… _(s'affaissant soudain en gémissant)_ Haaa…

**Carson :** Rodney ! Ne me dites pas que vous…vous prenez sa douleur !

**Rodney** _(contrarié) _Elle n'en peut plus ! Bien sûr que j'atténue sa souffrance ! Je ne la laisserai pas mourir !

**Carson** _(le secouant) _Et vous, alors ! Nous avons besoin de vous !

**Rodney :** Zelenka peut très bien me remplacer !

**Carson :** Et Elizabeth ? Que fera-t'elle sans vous ?

**Rodney :** Au moins, elle vivra !

**Carson :** Mais elle aura besoin de vous ! Rodney !

**Rodney :** Je… _(réfléchissant puis parlant très bas)_C'est vrai, il y a le bébé…

**Carson :** Rodney ?

**Rodney :** Ça va, Carson. J'ai compris. J'ai tout de même réussi à atténuer sa douleur.

**Carson :** D'accord. Mais plus de folies, ok ?

**Rodney** _(soupirant) _D'accord…

Le Canadien reprit sa conversation rassurante avec Elizabeth tandis que Carson épongeait le sang coulant des blessures de Rodney.

**ooOOoo**


	22. Chapter 22

Le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard arriva devant la cellule de Sora. La jeune fille fut étonnée par la visite du militaire mais elle se leva et le fixa avec défi.

**Sora :** Major Sheppard.

**John :** C'est lieutenant-colonel, maintenant.

**Sora :** Si vous voulez. Pourquoi êtes-vous là?

**John :** Les Sibas…

John vit les yeux de la jeune Genii s'agrandir de surprise puis elle reprit son expression de défi.

**Sora :** Et bien quoi ?

**John :** Je veux l'adresse de leur planète.

**Sora :** La connaît pas.

**John** _(s'énervant) _ Sora ! L'adresse !

**Sora :** Non.

Soudain, un son strident lui vrilla les oreilles et elle s'écroula par terre, hurlant de douleur. John s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cellule de la Genii quand il entendit Rodney dans sa tête.

**Rodney :** / Colonel, laissez-la //

**John** _(à sa radio) _ C'est vous qui faites ça ?

**Rodney :** / Oui. /

**John :** Wow.

**Rodney** _(revenant à Sora) _ / Je ferai cesser ça si vous répondez, Sora //

**Sora** _(haletant) _ Mac…McKay ?

**Rodney** _(furieux) _ / Oh oui ! Maintenant, donnez-moi l'adresse de la planète des Sibas ! Sinon… /

Et il fit repartir l'horrible bruit dans la tête de Sora, qui se tordait de souffrance.

**Sora :** D'accord ! D'accord…

**John **_(avec un petit sourire)_ Bien. Je vous écoute…

**ooOOoo**


	23. Chapter 23

Ronon et Teyla étaient enfin revenus avec Amiteth. Quand le Malikache se présenta devant Rodney, celui-ci tourna son regard doré et furieux vers lui.

**Rodney :** Vous ! Je vais vous régler votre compte tout à l'heure !

**Amiteth** _(admiratif, l'ayant à peine écouté) _ In croyable ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Bon, je vais vous retirer ce pouvoir…

**Rodney** _(le repoussant) _ Non ! Pas maintenant ! J'en ai besoin.

**Amiteth** _(ne comprenant pas) _ Quoi ? Mais je croyais…

**Rodney :** Je suis son seul lien !

**Amiteth :** Le lien de qui ?

**Teyla : **Notre amie a été kidnappée et le DR McKay a réussi à entrer en contact avec elle. C'est grâce à son empathie que nous avons su qu'il y avait un problème. Il avait toutes ses blessures…

**Amiteth :** Il n'y a eu qu'un seul cas de ce genre d'empathie extrême chez nous…Est-il lié intimement à votre amie ?

**Teyla** _(intriguée) _ Oui. Ils sont amoureux…

**Amiteth :** Non, non, non, vous ne comprenez pas. Bien que cet élément compte… Mais s'est-il lié à elle corporellement ?

**Ronon** _(levant les yeux au ciel) _ Oh oui !

Rodney se mit à rougir fortement puis fixa Amiteth, intrigué.

**Rodney :** Pourquoi ?

**Amiteth :** Parce que ça renforce considérablement l'empathie…à votre point. C'est pourquoi les sorciers de mon peuple sont des ermites solitaires et chastes. Mon arrière grand-père a aimé une femme et ça a donné ce résultat. Le problème, c'est que lorsqu'elle a été tuée par les Wraith, il est mort avec elle.

**Carson :** Formidable…Mais vous ne pouvez pas l'aider à faire cesser cette empathie ?

**Amiteth** _(navré) _ Non. Si je lui retire, tout le reste partira sans doute avec. Je ne lui avais donné que la télépathie réceptrice et ça a évolué de façon inattendue…

**Rodney** _(grommelant) _ Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne sait pas se servir d'un appareil extra-terrestre…

**Teyla :** Que fait-on alors ?

**Carson :** Le colonel Sheppard et Caldwell sont entrain de préparer un plan. Nous savons où se trouve le Dr Weir…Mais nous ignorons combien ils sont. C'est pourquoi ça prend du temps.

**Teyla** _(choquée et outrée) _ Alors, on ne peut qu'attendre !

**Carson** _(attristé) _ Hélas, oui…

Le médecin se mit alors à regarder tristement Rodney : si le Dr Weir mourrait, l'astrophysicien la suivrait dans la mort…Soit à cause de son empathie, soit par…sa propre volonté, Carson en était certain.

**ooOOoo**


	24. Chapter 24

Pendant des heures, Elizabeth avait essayé de se libérer de ses chaînes mais elle n'avait fait que s'écorcher un peu plus les poignets. Maintenant, elle s'accrochait uniquement à la voix de Rodney dans sa tête. Il la réconfortait, souvent avec sa maladresse coutumière, et lui disait des mots d'amour. La diplomate avait senti sa souffrance diminuer et elle avait une vague idée du comment. Quand elle se souvint soudain de quelque chose.

**Elizabeth** _(inquiète) _ / Rodney, comment vas-tu /

**Rodney** _(avec un ton rieur, étonné) _ / Heu…Bien. C'est toi, plutôt, qui… /

**Elizabeth** _(se fâchant) _ / Tu sais de quoi je parle ! Avec ton empathie, tu… /

**Rodney :** / Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Lizzie. Tout ce qui m'importe, c'est toi. /

**Elizabeth :** / Rodney… / _(entendant des pas)_ / Il revient /

**Rodney** _(craintif) _ / Elizabeth //

Roldar arriva devant la cellule de la jeune femme, mais cette fois-ci, Yanto était avec lui. Tous deux la regardèrent de toute leur hauteur puis Yanto entra dans la cellule, souriant méchamment.

**Yanto :** Vous allez regretter de n'avoir rien dit, Dr Weir. Je ne suis pas aussi doux que Roldar…

**Elizabeth** _(avec défi) _ Vraiment ?

Et Yanto lui écrasa la jambe droite avec son talon, lui fêlant et peut-être lui cassant le tibia. La jeune femme cria de douleur, douleur qui déferla sur Rodney sur Atlantis.

**Yanto :** Bien. Si ce n'est pas les réponses que nous voulons qui sortent de votre bouche, vous voyez ce qui va vous arriver…Les codes !

**Elizabeth** _(haletant sous la douleur) _ Jamais !

Et Yanto la frappa violemment au ventre.

**ooOOoo**


	25. Chapter 25

Sur Atlantis, Rodney avait cru sentir sa jambe droite craquer et il tomba à genoux. Il se releva avec difficulté pendant que Carson examinait sa jambe. Puis l'astrophysicien sentit une incroyable douleur au ventre, le faisant s'écrouler une nouvelle fois.

**Rodney** _(hurlant, désespéré) _ Non, pas là !

Le Canadien sentit toute la souffrance mais aussi toute la détermination et le courage d'Elizabeth. Il ne pouvait plus attendre. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il sentit un nouveau coup frapper son visage et sa fureur fut incontrôlable.

**Rodney** _(avec colère) _ Ne la touchez pas !

**Amiteth** _(étonné par ce qu'il voyait) _ Par les Ancêtres…

Teyla, Carson et Ronon étaient aussi stupéfaits que le sorcier : l'étrange tatouage s'étendait de plus en plus sur le corps de Rodney, lui donnant l'aspect d'un guerrier Maori.

**Rodney** _(furieux et menaçant) _ Ne la touchez plus…

**ooOOoo**

Elizabeth n'ayant pas répondu correctement encore une fois, Yanto lui avait ouvert la pommette avec son poing. Elle tourna brusquement son visage vers lui et ouvrit soudain des yeux dorés, ce qui fit reculer de stupeur le Sibas.

**Elizabeth** _(avec la voix de Rodney) _ Ne la touchez pas !

**Yanto** _(surpris, presque effrayé) _ Qu…Que… ?

**Elizabeth** _(avec la voix de Rodney) _ Ne la touchez plus…

**Yanto :** Roldar, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Roldar :** Si tu crois que je le sais…

**Elizabeth** _(avec la voix de Rodney, d'un ton moqueur) _ Alors, les deux comiques, on a peur ? On se sentait fort en frappant une femme attachée, peut-être ?

Les Sibas ne savaient vraiment plus quoi faire. Leur prisonnière les observait avec ses yeux étrangement dorés et souriait fièrement.

**Elizabeth** _(avec la voix de Rodney) _ Bien. Comme j'ai réussi à obtenir votre attention, je vais vous proposer un petit marché…

**ooOOoo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Caldwell** _(hurlant presque, avec colère) _ Vous avez fait quoi !

Le colonel Caldwell n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le Dr McKay avait concocté un plan sans même le consulter et le leader militaire se retrouvait au pied du mur, donc obligé d'exécuter le plan du scientifique canadien.

**Rodney** _(toujours lié à Elizabeth) _ Je leur ai promis la cité contre Elizabeth.

**John :** Et ils ont cru que vous préfériez leur donner Atlantis plutôt que de sacrifier Elizabeth ?

**Rodney :** Oui. Ils me connaissent et croient que je la remplace en tant que leader…

**Caldwell :** Attendez une minute…

**Rodney :** Leurs informations sont quelque peu obsolètes _(souriant)_…Ils croient que le colonel Sheppard est mort dans sa mission-suicide contre les vaisseaux ruches wraith1 et ne connaissent pas l'existence du Dédale.

**John** _(souriant) _ Je vois…On peut donc en tirer avantage…

**Rodney :** C'est ce que j'ai pensé. Le Dédale doit partir immédiatement avec trois Jumpers à son bord et se rendre sur la planète des Sibas. Les trois vaisseaux se poseront près de la Porte en mode invisible et me serviront de protection. Nous avons rendez-vous sur leur planète dans trois heures. Je dois d'abord aller sur Syol puis deux de leurs hommes m'amèneront sur leur planète, les yeux bandés. Une fois que je serai arrivé, Elizabeth sera devant la Porte et nous agirons enfin.

**Carson** _(inquiet) _ Rodney, vous ne pouvez y aller dans votre état. Vous…

**Rodney :** J'irai la chercher, Carson ! Même si je dois vous assommer pour ça !

Carson acquiesça alors à contrecœur, soupirant devant l'obstination de Rodney.

**John :** Votre plan me plaît…

**Rodney :** Merci. _(sarcastique)_ Vous pourriez peut-être vous bouger maintenant…

**John** _(un peu sévère) _ Rodney…

Mais le militaire partit en vitesse et organisa les équipes pour les trois Jumpers : la première équipe sera composée de John, Teyla, Ronon, Carson, du lieutenant Cadman et du jeune caporal Porter. La deuxième équipe sera dirigée par le major Lorne, qui sera donc accompagné du sergent Bates et de quatre marines. Le sergent Stackhouse sera à la tête de la troisième équipe. Le Dédale était enfin prêt et décolla.

Rodney vit le vaisseau terrien partir enfin et se prépara aussi, tout en boitillant. Amiteth le suivait comme son ombre, observant attentivement l'astrophysicien.

**Rodney** _(à Amiteth) _ Et après toute cette histoire, vous allez me retirer ça immédiatement, ok ?

**Amiteth :** Dommage, tu as un bon… _(voyant le regard assassin de Rodney)_D'accord…

Rodney revint dans la salle de contrôle et regarda Stevens, attendant des nouvelles des Sibas.

**Rodney :** Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre… / J'arrive, Elizabeth… /

**ooOOoo**

1 Voir épisode « The Siege part 2 & 3 »


	27. Chapter 27

Rodney et son escorte arrivèrent enfin sur Sibb, la planète des Sibas. Entendant les pensées de ses amis, l'astrophysicien fut rassuré et sentit qu'on retirait le bandeau de ses yeux. Il put enfin voir Elizabeth et son cœur se serra : aucun Sibas ne la soutenait alors que ses jambes tremblaient, ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux et elle avait des hématomes et des plaies un peu partout. Rodney ne put s'empêcher d'avancer vers elle mais un des gardes sibas le retint par le bras.

**Nark** _(Sibas 1) _ Hey ! Pas tout de suite !

**Rodney** _(avec un regard noir) _ Désolé…

Elizabeth avait été à la fois si surprise et si heureuse de revoir Rodney. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui s'était passé quand Rodney avait pris le contrôle de son corps mais, d'après lui, la délivrance allait enfin arriver. Elle fut aussi saisie quand elle vit que Rodney était dans le même état qu'elle et des larmes se mirent à couler doucement sur ses joues.

Yanto et Roldar avaient été surpris par cette similitude mais ils ne s'y attardèrent pas. Roldar prit brutalement le bras de la diplomate et s'avança vers Rodney.

**Roldar :** Les codes et les plans de la bombe.

**Rodney :** D'abord Elizabeth.

**Roldar :** Ne nous prenez pas pour des idiots…

**Rodney : **Nous sommes seuls et désarmés. Que voulez-vous que nous fassions ?

**Roldar** _(se méfiant) _ Mouais…

Le Sibas lui jeta Elizabeth dans les bras et tendit ensuite la main, attendant sa part.

**Rodney** _(soutenant Elizabeth) _ Ah, au fait, encore une chose… / Allez-y //

Au moment même où Rodney transmit cet ordre, la Porte s'ouvrit et des dizaines de militaires bien armés arrivèrent, mettant les Sibas présents en joue. Les trois Jumpers occultés apparurent tandis que le Dédale se présenta dans le ciel de Sibb.

**Roldar** _(avec colère) _ Vous nous avez piégé !

**Rodney** _(confiant Elizabeth à Carson, qui était sorti de Jumper 1) _ Oh, vous croyez ?

Roldar tenta alors de saisir le bras de la jeune femme mais il stoppa net quand il sentit le froid métallique du canon d'un 9mm contre sa tête.

**Rodney** _(qui l'avait pris dans le holster de Carson, menaçant) _ N'y pensez même pas…Je n'hésiterai pas…

**Teyla** _(le rejoignant rapidement puis lui posant une main calme sur l'épaule) _ Dr McKay… Rodney…Non. Vous n'êtes pas un meurtrier…

Rodney regarda avec haine Roldar puis il retira le pistolet de la tête du Sibas.

**Roldar** _(avec mépris) _ En fait, vous n'êtes qu'un lâche qui se protège derrière une femme…

**Rodney** _(froidement) _ Vous vous sentez sans doute très courageux à frapper une femme attachée.

**Ronon :** Et nous ne tuons pas les hommes désarmés…

Roldar fut enfin attaché, comme ses autres compagnons. Alors que Teyla composait l'adresse d'Atlantis et envoyait son code d'identification, Rodney revint vers Elizabeth et l'embrassa avec passion, la serrant délicatement contre lui pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il l'aida à marcher lorsqu'ils traversèrent la Porte et, une fois sur Atlantis, il la fit asseoir en douceur, attendant l'équipe médicale. Il la regarda avec un air un peu déçu et timide à la fois et Elizabeth plongea son regard dans ses yeux redevenus bleus, inquiète.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney ?

**Rodney :** Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

**Elizabeth** _(intriguée) _ De quoi tu parles ?

Rodney n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. L'équipe médicale emportait déjà le Dr Weir vers l'infirmerie.

**ooOOoo**


	28. Chapter 28

Amiteth avait retiré la télempathie de la tête de Rodney, qui fut heureux de n'entendre enfin que ses pensées. Malgré cela, il dut se rendre à l'infirmerie pour soigner ses blessures. A son arrivée, il avait demandé à Carson de faire des analyses sanguines à Elizabeth. Le médecin écossais, étonné, s'était pourtant exécuté et il les avait aussi installés côte à côte. Elizabeth s'était presque immédiatement assoupie, épuisée, et Rodney ne pouvait la quitter du regard.

Quelques heures plus tard, le Dr Beckett revint voir ses deux patients. Elizabeth s'était réveillée et jouait avec la main et les doigts de Rodney, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

**Carson** _(se raclant la gorge pour signaler sa présence) _Hem…Voici le nouvelles. Elizabeth, vous avez la jambe cassée. Vous allez devoir porter un plâtre pendant quelques semaines. J'ai préparé des béquilles. A moins que vous ne préféreriez une chaise roul…

**Elizabeth** _(le coupant, avec un ton clair et net) _Les béquilles, c'est très bien.

**Carson :** Vous allez avoir du mal à monter et descendre les escaliers.

**Rodney** _(souriant) _Je la porterai.

**Carson :** Evitez ça pour le moment. Votre tibia est fêlé donc ne poussez pas trop votre jambe…

**Rodney** _(soupirant) _Pfff…

**Elizabeth :** Autre chose ?

**Carson :** Heu…Oui. Heureusement que vous n'avez pas eud'hémorragie interne et que les coups aient été portés trop hautcar sinon, il aurait fallu vous l'enlever…

**Elizabeth** _(étonnée) _L'enlever ? Enlever quoi ?

**Carson** _(surpris de son ignorance) _Vous ne le savez pas ?

**Elizabeth** _(exaspérée) _Savoir quoi, Carson ?

**Carson :** Elizabeth, vous êtes enceinte.

**Elizabeth** _(surprise) _Quoi ? C'est impossible, voyons ! _(regardant Rodney, qui souriait, heureux)_On a…_ ( le regardant avec un air accusateur)_Tu le savais !

**Carson** _(regardant Rodney, étonné) _Vous le saviez ? Comment ?

**Rodney :** Je l'ai…senti…lorsqu'on était lié…

**Elizabeth** _(ravie) _Vraiment ? _(revenant à Carson)_Mais ce n'est pas possible, on a fait attention à chaque… _(elle s'interrompit soudain)_

**Carson :** Elizabeth ?

**Elizabeth :** Heu…Juste pour savoir. Je suis enceinte de combien de mois ?

**Carson :** Un peu plus d'un mois, pourquoi ?

**Elizabeth** _(rougissant et regardant Rodney) _Disons que le premier tir a été une réussite…

**Carson** _(avec désapprobation) _Rodney ! Vous ne vous êtes pas protégé ?

**Rodney** _(embarrassé) _Ben…Ce n'était pas vraiment prévu et puis, avec l'euphorie du moment…

**Carson** _(soupirant) _Vraiment…

**Rodney** _(attristé par la réaction de dénie d'Elizabeth) _Ça te gêne tant de porter mon enfant ?

**Elizabeth** _(le regardant tendrement) _Non, voyons. C'est juste que c'est si…inattendu.

**Rodney** _(souriant) _Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises…

Elizabeth ne put le questionner sur ses paroles énigmatiques quand elle le vit se lever de son lit et reprendre son uniforme. Puis, avec l'aide de Carson, il la sortit doucement de son lit, lui mit sa robe de chambre et la déposa dans le fauteuil roulant. Malgré les protestations de la jeune femme, qui disait qu'elle pouvait marcher toute seule avec des béquilles, Rodney la mena devant des appartements qu'elle savait inhabités.

**Elizabeth :** Rodney, pourquoi m'as-tu amenée ici ?

**Rodney** _(ouvrant la porte) _Pour te montrer nos nouveaux quartiers.

Quand Rodney la fit entrer, Elizabeth n'en crut pas ses yeux : c'était immense. Et tout avait déjà était installé. Il ne manquait qu'une chose…

**Rodney** _(incertain) _Alors ?

**Elizabeth** _(balbutiante et émue) _C'est…C'est magnifique ! C'est…C'est notre… ?

**Rodney** _(souriant) _C'est notre chez nous. _(posant sa main tendrement sur le ventre d'Elizabeth)_Il manque sa chambre mais on va arranger ça rapidement, n'est-ce pas ?

Elizabeth prit le visage du Canadien entre ses mains et l'embrassa amoureusement. Il l'entoura de ses bras et la porta pour la déposer sur leur lit.

**Elizabeth** _(caressant sa joue) _Je t'aime, Rodney. Merci de me rendre si heureuse.

**Rodney** _(avant de l'embrasser) _C'est moi qui devrais te remercier.

L'astrophysicien se coucha enfin à ses côtés, l'enserrant dans ses bras, et ils s'endormirent enfin, heureux, sachant qu'un avenir plus ou moins radieux (ils n'oubliaient pas les Wraith) les attendait.

**ooOOoo**


	29. Chapter 29

Voilà, à la demande d'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices, Alpheratz9, j'ai rajouté un chapitre qui se trouve être la fin.J'attends vos reviews avec impatience! ;)

**ooOOoo**

Huit mois plus tard. Rodney et Elizabeth McKay attendaient patiemment le docteur Carson Beckett, qui était pris par un autre accouchement, celui de sa fiancée en fait, Laura Cadman. Ayant appris la grossesse de sa petite amie quelques mois auparavant, Carson fut immédiatement la cible des railleries de McKay.

**Rodney** _(souriant avec malice) _Alors, comme ça, vous êtes du genre « Faites ce que je dis mais ne faites pas ce que je fais ».

**Carson** _(grognon) _Ça suffit, Rodney…

**Rodney :** Enfin…J'espère que vous êtes heureux.

**Carson :** Oui, bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je… _(il s'arrêta)_

**Rodney :** Vous quoi ? Allons, Carson, vous en avez trop dit !

L'Ecossais préféra lui montrer la bague qu'il comptait offrir à Laura pour sa demande plutôt que de partir dans une explication qui serait sans fin.

**Rodney** _(observant la bague) _Très jolie. C'est un vrai diamant ?

**Carson :** Bien sûr !

**Rodney :** Quand comptez-vous lui faire votre demande ?

**Carson :** Ce soir…

**Rodney :** Bonne chance !

Elizabeth et Rodney s'étaient mariés deux mois après les évènements sur Sibb. La maternité d'Elizabeth s'était passé merveilleusement bien et l'avait rendue lumineuse, et son humeur semblait avoir déteint sur Rodney. Bien sûr, l'astrophysicien canadien râlait quand elle avait des envies, parfois bien étranges, à 3 heures du matin mais cela se contrebalançait avec le bonheur qu'il ressentait d'être père. Les futurs parents avaient choisi John comme parrain et Teyla comme marraine, les ravissant tous deux. Atlantis menait tranquillement sa vie, malgré les divers dangers qui lui tombaient dessus.

Rodney et Elizabeth ne voulurent pas connaître le sexe du bébé et celui-ci n'était manifestement pas pressé d'arriver. Grâce à la péridurale, Elizabeth était plutôt sereine, contrairement à Rodney, qui était dans un état de nervosité telle qu'elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas réclamer qu'on lui donne un calmant. Elle priait aussi intérieurement que le Canadien ne s'évanouisse pas à la naissance de leur premier enfant, car, le connaissant, il s'en voudrait terriblement.

Ils entendirent enfin la protestation d'un nouveau-né et le cri ravi de Carson.

**Carson** _(la joie évidente dans sa voix) _Laura, c'est une fille !

Rodney prit un air comique et soupira, ce qui étonna Elizabeth.

**Elizabeth :** Quoi ?

**Rodney :** Je ne suis pas sûr que je survivrai à une deuxième Cadman…

Carson entra alors, sa fille gigotant dans ses bras, pour la mettre dans une couveuse et jeta un regard indéchiffrable à Rodney.

**Carson :** Il va bien falloir qu'on supporte le vôtre, Rodney…

**Rodney** _(grommelant) _Aucun sens de l'humour…

**Elizabeth :** Comment s'appelle-t'elle ?

**Carson** _(avec un grand sourire) _Clara Cadman-Beckett.

**Elizabeth :** Félicitations !

**Carson :** Merci.

Quelques heures après, ce fut au tour d'Elizabeth. Avec Rodney à ses côtés, qui ne cessait de babiller, la diplomate mit au monde un petit garçon aux incroyables yeux bleus, qui criait bruyamment, mécontent qu'on l'ait sorti de l'endroit bien chaud où il se trouvait. Carson le confia à l'infirmière japonaise Hikaru Shimoda, qui, une fois qu'elle ait mesuré, pesé et nettoyé l'enfant, le ramena à sa mère. Elizabeth prit le petit corps délicatement et le regarda avec tendresse et amour puis regarda son mari. Rodney ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait le visage inondé de larmes. Il se pencha alors vers Elizabeth pour l'embrasser puis, essuyant ses larmes, observa son fils.

**Rodney :** Il te ressemble…

**Elizabeth** _(rieuse) _Peut-être, mais il a hérité de tes beaux yeux bleus. _(voyant son visage extatique)_ Tu veux le prendre ?

**Rodney** _(d'abord surpris puis paniqué) _Heu…Non. Je risque de…

**Shimoda** _(intervenant, avec un accent japonais prononcé) _Ce n'est as bien difficile, McKaysan. Vous allez trouver tout seul…

L'infirmière prit délicatement le nouveau-né des bras d'Elizabeth pour le déposer dans ceux de son père. Et effectivement, l'instinct paternel de Rodney se révéla : il prit son fils avec une incroyable douceur dans ses bras et se mit à le bercer lentement.

**Shimoda** _(souriant) _Vous voyez.

La petite famille fut rejointe par John, Teyla, Ronon et Radek. Teyla s'extasia devant l'enfant, le trouvant trop mignon, puis partit féliciter Carson et Laura. Ronon et Zelenka congratulèrent les deux couples. John avait d'abord félicité Carson et Cadman puis il se mit à observer attentivement le fils d'Elizabeth et finit par lever les yeux vers Rodney.

**John** _(avec humour) _Merveilleux…Un deuxième McKay…

**Rodney** _(commençant à ronchonner) _Colonel…

**John** _(souriant) _Je plaisantais. Alors comment allez-vous l'appeler ?

Rodney et Elizabeth se sourirent alors puis regardèrent le militaire.

**Elizabeth et Rodney** _(en chœur) _Michael John McKay.

**FIN **


End file.
